


Corruption of a Slutty Lopunny

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Babysitting, Bunny Girl, Car Sex, Caught, Daddy Kink, Dating, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Foreplay, Furry, Gossip, Grooming, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, School, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Stripping, Teacher-Student Relationship, Therapy, thigh job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: A collection of therapy sessions detailing the life of a Lopunny who became addicted to sex and her descent from a normal girl to a nympho that cares about nothing else but pleasuring herself and men.Tags will be added with each additional chapter.Ch 1-4: Teacher, groomingCh 5-6: Gossip, datingCh 7- : Babysitting, daddy kink
Relationships: Mimilop | Lopunny/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Teacher: Part I

“I don’t appreciate the look you’re giving me. I’m here because I was forced to, not because I want to.”

“I’m not giving you a look.”

“Yes, you are. It’s written all over your face. I’ve seen it tons of times before. Can’t believe what you’re seeing, right? Piercings, tattoos, skimpy clothes, giant tits? Yeah, that’s right. I’m a huge slut, but I still have feelings.”

The therapist responds by looking down at her notes, scanning over the patient’s information before adjusting her glasses. She looks up at the Lopunny with an emotionless face, her eyes darting around and taking in all of the woman standing in front of her. Heavy facial makeup adorns the face, particularly around the eyes suggesting she either uses her eyes as a main focus for male attention or she is hiding some serious bags from a large number of sleepless nights. More than likely both. Earrings, nose ring, a flash of silver in her mouth when the rabbit spoke. Under all of that is a crop top that can barely contain the massive meatbags protruding from her chest. Showing cleavage would be considered an understatement with how much of her breasts are visible. Another piercing on her belly button with a crotch tattoo right underneath it. Red lacy panties can clearly be seen over the hem of a pair of booty shorts. A pair of matching red heels gives her an extra three inches in height. Her nails also match with an obnoxiously bright shade of red and are in need of a trim with how long they are. Overall, the body is much thicker than one would expect from a Lopunny, and to top it all off, her fur tufts are a pastel pink. Either she is a shiny or she had her fur dyed as well. Without a doubt, she has a body that is screaming for all males to come to her and indulge in their wildest fantasies with her.

“I’m not here to judge you, Olivia…”

“Lopsi,” snaps the rabbit.

“Excuse me?” the therapist responds.

“I go by Lopsi,” the Lopunny continues as a smile appears on her face. “Guys like that name. It’s a kind of name that makes them excited just by hearing it.”

“Okay, if that’s what you prefer to be called, Lopsi. As I was saying, I’m not here to judge you. I just want to have a conversation with you. Get to know you a bit.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re going to ask me about my life and tell me how it’s wrong to sleep with so many men and blah blah blah.” The rabbit kicks off her heels before laying on her back across the couch in front of the therapist, resting her head on the arm. “So, what’s your name, doc?”

“My name is Minerva.”

“That’s a boring name,” Lopsi says, “but it’s very fitting for a smart gal like you! How about I call you Minny though? Minny the minx?” 

“You can call me Minny if you want, but I would rather you not call me a minx.”

“Oh, but you totally could be, Minny!” Lopsi says excitedly. “You have a really beautiful face and a top-notch body. Guys love white fur and there are plenty that like felines too! You pull off the sexy businesswoman look really well too. With a little bit more makeup around-”

“We’re here to talk about you, not me, Lopsi,” Minerva interrupts. “We are on a time constraint, and I would like to hear at least a little bit about you before our time runs out.”

“Alright, whatever you say Minny,” Lopsi answers, resting her hands behind her head. “What do you want to know?”

“Well, I believe you have an awareness of your… excessive sexual behavior which is good. I think it would be best to start when it all started. Tell me about your first sexual experience.”

“Sure. It’s a great story!” begins Lopsi. “I was pretty young at the time, but I was already a fully developed Lopunny by then.”

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Well, you know how Pokemon evolve more based on experience or something? Evolutions don’t follow an age restriction. When a Pokemon is ready to evolve, we just evolve. It just so happened that I evolved from a Buneary a lot earlier than normal, so I was in a class of not fully evolved Pokemon.”

“They didn’t make you move up in school after your evolution?”

“Evolving is mainly a physical change. Of course, I got taller and stronger, but mentally I didn’t really change. I was still young, but on the outside, I looked like a fully-grown Lopunny.”

“Could you tell me how you looked back then?”

“Are you suggesting I didn’t always have this flawless body?” Lopsi teases as she giggles at her own remark. Meanwhile, Minerva remains emotionless in her chair. Clearing her throat, Lopunny continues, “I was an average looking Lopunny. Just a little bit over five feet tall with a slender figure. I was a C-cup back then. I didn’t wear any makeup either and didn’t have these piercings or tattoos.” 

“Are you naturally born with pink tufts?”

Lopunny pauses and takes a moment to think. “Is everything here confidential?”

Minerva nods in response. “Every word spoken between these walls is just between you and me, Lopsi,” she adds reassuringly.

“I’m not really a shiny Lopunny. I have my tufts dyed every few weeks, but I tell the guys I meet that it’s natural. Makes them more excited when they think they’re sleeping with a super rare shiny Pokemon!”

“I see. Thank you for that. I think I have a good idea now of how you looked. Please, carry on. You were in school and..?”

“Right, so I had a male teacher that year, at least in the beginning. You don’t usually see male teachers for that age group. They usually teach higher levels for stuff like math or science. You know, the boring stuff. He was probably around 28 at the time and had already taught at the school for a couple of years. He was a rabbit too with black curly fur. If he took the time to groom himself better, he probably would have been more handsome. He had a couple of inches on me and had a pretty lean build. I called him Mr. Almo.

About a month into the school year around late September, Mr. Almo called me after school ended and asked me to stay behind for a couple of minutes. I was really worried at the time because I thought I was in trouble. Isn’t it weird how the first thing you think of when someone asks for a meeting out of the blue is to think that you’re in trouble? I remember this one time when I was working right after…”

“Please get back to the main story, Lopsi,” Minerva interrupts.

“Right, sorry about that. So, after everybody leaves, I’m brought over to his desk. He looks me right in the eyes and asks if I can keep a secret. I told him, ‘Of course! I’m great with secrets!’ And I was by the way. Next thing I know, he’s standing up with his arm around my shoulders and he tells me, ‘You’re my favorite student. And I’m not just saying that. I really mean it.’

I didn’t really know how to react at the time. I felt kind of weird since it was the first time I was alone with a teacher. He continued by saying that he wanted me to keep it a secret, so that the other students wouldn’t get jealous of me. I told him I understand, and I said, ‘Thank you, I guess?’” Lopunny laughs awkwardly. “Like what are you supposed to say for stuff like that? He said he just wanted to let me know that, and that I could leave. I grabbed my stuff and as I was leaving, he reminded me again not to tell anyone.”

Minerva continues to take down notes of Lopsi’s story, taking a couple more moments to catch up to what Lopsi was saying. “Very interesting,” says Minerva. “Why do you think he told you that?”

“Well, it just so happened that parent-teacher conferences were a couple of days after that. I think what he was doing was checking if I could keep a secret. You know when a kid hears or does something amazing, the first they want to do is show off to their friends or parents? Well, I was able to hold my tongue to my classmates. None of my friends complained about me being Mr. Almo’s favorite since I didn’t mention it to them. And judging by the parent-teacher conference, he could probably tell that I didn’t say anything to my mother either.”

“You specifically mentioned your mother. What about your father?” Minerva asks.

“I didn’t have a father growing up. My mother said he left her after hearing she was pregnant, so I only grew up with my mother.”

Minerva raises her eyebrows as she mutters under her breath, “That explains a lot…” 

“Excuse me?” Lopsi asked.

“Nothing,” replied Minerva. “And your mother… what did she do for a living?”

“She was a nurse! So, she had some really weird hours, but she tried her best to be home while I was home at least when I was really young. She made enough for us to live a pretty comfy life, but nothing too crazy. I love my mom a lot. I wish she looked at me now the same way she used to though…”

“I see… Well, hopefully after our sessions together, you’ll be able to reconnect with your mother,” Minerva says while turning over to a new page. “Sorry about that little tangent. Back to the story, what happened after Mr. Almo learned he could trust you?”

“Hmmm… about a week later, Mr. Almo asked me to stay after class again. Once we were the only two people left in the room, he got up and closed the classroom door. He also asked if my parents were waiting outside to pick me up, but I told him that I walk to and from school every day. I lived pretty close to my school, just a few blocks away. He nodded and also closed the blinds so nobody could look into the room. He had a slight smirk the whole time while he was moving through the empty class. Then, he sat down in his chair while I stood right next to him behind his desk.

He looked up at me and said, ‘I’m really glad you were able to keep our little secret, Olivia. I know it must have been hard not to brag to your friends or family. That’s one reason why you’re my favorite student! You can keep your promises!’ 

Honestly, I didn’t think it was that hard. I only had a small number of friends since I was so much more physically advanced than my classmates, and I just didn’t bother to tell my mother. But I did enjoy hearing him praise me like that.

‘I have a favor to ask you as my favorite student,’ he continued. His face became sterner, and he started to get real sweaty. He was probably having second-thoughts as his eyes darted through the room as if he was checking every corner to see if there was someone spying on us.

I was actually starting to feel stressed seeing him internally panic like this, so I just blurted out, ‘Anything for you, Mr. Almo!’ like the clueless girl I was at the time.

That seemed to have broken him out of his trance as his face softened up. His eyes refocused on me as he laid back in his chair and took a deep breath. ‘I have a very rare and embarrassing condition. Normally, men with my condition get someone close like a family member to help him, but I don’t have any family members close by. And the condition is just too embarrassing to ask my friends for help! I need someone that I know can keep my secret. Someone I can really trust. That’s why I need you, Olivia,’ he said as he grabbed onto my hands and held them in his own. ‘Will you help me?’

It’s pretty funny when someone asks you for help like that. You almost feel special. Out of all the people in the world, they specifically ask you for assistance. It almost feels like an honor, and it’s even better when it’s someone you respect like a teacher or a boss. That was the feeling I had then, so of course I just nodded my head and said yes.

‘Great,’ he exhaled with a soft smile. I can still remember the sound of him unbuckling his belt as he sat in front of me, pulling apart both ends before he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His hands moved to the hem of his underwear, slowly bringing them down until it finally popped out. The first cock I ever saw. As hard as a rock and pitch black like the rest of his fur. It wasn’t anything impressive. About average length, maybe closer to the shorter side. But, for me, it was huge! I certainly didn’t have anything like that down below and since I didn’t have any male family members I grew up with, I didn’t get to see how one would normally look. So, of course, when I saw it throbbing as if it was in pain, I believed him when he said he had a condition.

The surprise was clearly visible on my face as I just stood there with my mouth wide open. My eyes were glued onto his fleshy rod like a hungry dog to a prime rib. I can’t even remember the kind of face he was showing as he revealed his nether regions to me. In the middle of my stupor, he asked, “Ever seen one of these?” 

I shook my head. “Thought so,” he continued. “Well, all guys have one of these. Normally, they’re not supposed to be this hard and throbby. Doesn’t it look painful?” My eyes were still fixated on the pulsating cock in front of me as if my body already knew what it needed to do. I felt a weird burning sensation down below that I’ve never felt before. It was weak, but I could definitely feel it. I still couldn’t break my gaze, even to see the face he was looking at me with as flaunted his girth in my face. I bet he had a huge grin, looking at me with nothing but lust in his eyes as he slowly inched closer to me. “The only way to cure this condition is if somebody sucks on it. Obviously, I can’t do that by myself. I need someone else to do it, and also be able to keep this embarrassing thing a secret! So… can you do it?” 

He broke my trance by grabbing ahold of my hand and guiding it towards his length. It almost jumped at my touch as if it had a mind of its own. For something that looked so hard, it was surprisingly squishy as I wrapped my hand around his cock. I finally raised my gaze to see a pair of strained eyes staring back as if he were experiencing the worst pain imaginable. Slowly, I got down onto my knees in front of him until his member was right in front of my face. He placed a hand on top of my head to give me a couple of reassuring pets before gently nudging my head forward. I opened my mouth and…”

A loud ringing fills the air, stopping Lopsi halfway through her sentence. Minerva places her hand down on an alarm and removes her glasses. 

“That’s all the time we have today,” Minerva says.

“Oh, come on! I was just about to get to the good stuff!” whines Lopsi.

“Well, your story is certainly…interesting,” Minerva replies, “but I have other clients that I need to meet with. I’m sure that you have things you want to do today as well.”

Lopunny sits up on the sofa, taking a moment to stretch her arms. “Yeah, you’re right. I have my own clients to meet with. This is nice though. It’s nice being able to tell someone about my life. I have a lot of good stories!”

“I’m sure you do,” Minerva says as she approaches her office door. “Thank you for your time today. I had a good time also. How about I set up another session same time next week? Is that alright with you?”

“Yeah, same time, same place! I’m looking forward to it!” the Lopunny replies as she gathers her belongings. Minerva opens the door and gestures Lopsi out with a smile. 

“See you next week, Minny!” exclaims Lopsi before she grabs Minerva in a tight embrace. The feline cannot help but blush as the rabbit’s large breasts presses and squishes up against her. Even through both of their clothing, she can tell the pair of knockers are incredibly soft and would be quite a treat to play with. The cat grabs onto Lopsi’s shoulders, pulling her away before guiding her client out the door with a soft push on the rabbit’s back.


	2. Teacher: Part II

“It’s nice to see you again, Lopsi.”

“Great to see you too, Minny! I hope your week was good!”

“It was alright. And how was yours?”

“It was amazing! Friday night, I had like five guys over at my place. I revealed my new lingerie to all of them, and they went completely insane. I was being tossed around like it was a game of hot potato. At one time, I had three…”

“Please, spare me the details,” Minerva interrupts as she sits down in her chair. “Do I need to remind you that we’re on a rather strict time constraint? In the future, I would be delighted about your escapades during the week, but for now I would like to catch up.”

“Yep, sorry about that. I get sidetracked easily,” Lopsi apologizes as she gets comfortable on the couch. “You’re just such a great listener!”

“That is my job, at least part of it anyway,” Minerva replies, happily accepting the compliment. “Alright, so last time you were telling me about Mr. Almo. You had earned his trust and were alone in his classroom. He had just lied to you, saying that his erection was a very embarrassing medical condition and that he needed your help to relieve him. You had just told me that you got on your knees and had his penis in front of you.”

“You do a really good job of making a sexy story sound pretty boring,” mentions the Lopunny, only to be answered with silence from her therapist. The rabbit clears her throat before laying down on the couch.

“Anyways, Mr. Almo was standing right in front of me as I got down on my knees. His hand was on top of my head, giving me some comforting pets as I held his cock in my hand. My fingers slid down to the base as I opened my mouth, positioning the tip between my lips. It didn’t smell that much. As a teacher, I guess he kept good hygiene and cleaned down there regularly. My tongue slid out and gently poked the head so I could get a taste. It was a little bitter, but nothing too bad. I just didn’t want to shove something that tasted gross into my mouth, you know? I’m so different now. I love the taste of cock! And the smell too… the sweatier, the better. There’s nothing better than shoving a giant horse-”

“Lopsi, please. You’re getting sidetracked again,” Minerva says in a slightly irritated tone.

“Sorry! I just get so excited at the thought of a juicy… Anyways, I gave the head a couple of licks. Mr. Almo’s whole body shivered in front of me with each lap of my tongue, rewarding me with a couple more pats on my head. After getting used to the taste, I just plunged right in. I opened my mouth wide and slid the meaty pole deep into my mouth. To be honest, it was probably the worst blowjob in history. I had no idea what I was supposed to do! My head stayed completely still about four or five inches down on his length. It was all I could take before it hit my throat! Now, I can take 12 inches down easy as long as I’m in the right position! Anyways, the only thing I was really doing was giving him a good vacuum suck. Barely any tongue action, no head movement at all, nothing! But when I looked up at him, he looked like he was having the time of his life! He had his head tilted back with a relaxed grin on his face as he continued to run his hand over the top of my head.

‘Oh yeah, Olivia, that’s it… that’s a good girl,’ I heard him mumble as I continued to pleasure his cock. He must not have had much action in his life because I was not doing anything praiseworthy. A few minutes passed and his length was as hard as ever. I was so confused since I was sucking on it hard like a baby on a pacifier. If anything, it was throbbing more than when I first started! Finally, Mr. Almo tapped my head and said to me, ‘You’re doing great, Olivia, but it would feel a lot better if you moved your head back and forth. Watch those teeth though.’

I slid his member out of my mouth, holding the saliva-soaked stick in my hand. It still felt weird to know that thing was going in my mouth, but I was getting used to the taste. ‘What do you mean back and forth?’

‘Like this,’ he replied, gently guiding my head back towards his cock. I opened my mouth, letting him slide his meat as deep as he wanted until he felt some resistance from my throat. With the same soft touch, he pushed my head back until only the head remained behind my lips. He continued this motion more quickly and in no time at all, I was bobbing my head back and forth all on my own. 

‘Much better!’ he exclaimed. I could hear his breathing becoming more ragged as his length twitched around more and more in my maw. ‘Use your tongue too!’ he added as his hand petted me much more vigorously. Just as requested, my tongue licked and swirled around his cock. Mr. Almo was moaning now. Quietly, but definitely loud enough for me to hear. 

‘Just a little more, Olivia! Go a little faster, and I think we’ll be all done!’ Mr. Almo said with a restrained voice as if he were trying his best to stop from yelling out in pleasure. I took a firmer hold of his length as I picked up my pace, spittle flying all over me as lewd slurping sounds drowned out my teacher’s moans. It took less than a minute before Mr. Almo grabbed onto the base of my ears, holding my head in place as he finally climaxed. My mouth was suddenly filled with a thick, hot liquid as his first spurt hit the back of my throat. I was afraid of drinking it, so I just let it all pool in my mouth. My cheeks slowly puffed out more and more with each shot of steamy cum that came out of his cock.

I slid his meat out to see it completely soaked in a sopping mess of cum and saliva. With my face still mimicking a chipmunk’s, I looked around for a place to spit. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find the trash can and in a moment of panic, I just heaved the huge load right into my hands. A large glob of viscous liquid pooled in my cupped hands with thick strands of it still coming off of my lips. I looked down to see a combination of clear and white fluid as the mixture began to seep between my fingers and onto the floor.

‘No!’ Mr. Almo cried out before quickly clearing his throat. ‘Olivia, good girls don’t spit. Have you ever seen a girl spit before?’

‘Yeah! Whenever my mom is finished brushing her teeth, she spits’ I answered like a smartass. The mess in my hands was beginning to roll down my wrists and arms now.

‘Okay, but what about in public?’ asked Mr. Almo. I thought for a moment before shaking my head. ‘Exactly! So, if we ever have to do this again, I want you to swallow it. Plus, it’s good for you!’ 

‘It is?’ I asked. ‘How come it’s a bad condition for you, but it would be good for me?’

Mr. Almo took a moment to think about it before snapping his fingers as an idea popped into his head. ‘You know how yogurt has a lot of bacteria in it but it’s good for you? Normally, bacteria is very bad, but in yogurt, the bacteria is very healthy! This is the same idea! The goo that comes out is bad for me, but it’s a good kind of bad for you!’ 

‘Oh, I get it!’ I exclaimed rather naively. Mr. Almo patted my head once more before bringing over his trash can where I dumped out the ‘yogurt’. He handed me some paper towels to wipe my hands before he began pointing down at his length. To my surprise, it was all floppy and limp! 

‘Look! I’m all cured, Olivia! And it’s all thanks to you!’ Mr. Almo said excitedly. 

‘Whoa!’ I said as I brought my head closer and poked it. It was much softer than before and much smaller. Just as I was about to take it in my hand, Mr. Almo quickly zipped up his pants. 

‘Careful! It’s really sensitive right now. If you touch it too much, it’s going to become all hard again, and I’ll have to keep you around even longer. You got to get home before your mother gets worried, right?’

My eyes darted over to the clock. Only about ten minutes passed by, but if felt like I have been going down on him for at least half an hour. I wiped some spit off my lips and cheeks before finishing my cleanup and tossing the paper towels in the trash. 

‘Yeah, I should be heading home. Is that all I need to do?’ I asked.

‘Yep! You did a wonderful job, Olivia. That wasn’t too bad, was it?’ I shook my head before going over to my desk and grabbing my things. ‘You wouldn’t mind helping me again in the future then?’ Mr. Almo asked. I paused as I looked over to my teacher, considering his request. It wasn’t that bad, but I also wouldn’t say it was an enjoyable experience. ‘You’re the only I can ask,’ he added.

Like I mentioned last time, when someone tells you that you’re the only person they can rely on, it’s hard to say no. I took another moment to think about it before nodding my head. ‘I’ll help out whenever I can!’ 

‘Promise?’ he asked, looking at me right in the eyes.

‘Promise.’

And that basically sealed my fate. And his too, I guess. I just left the classroom with the promise to relieve him in the future and headed right home. My mother asked what took me so long, but I said I stayed behind a little bit to talk to my friends. Of course, she believed me. It was just a little later than usual, and my mother was actually happy to hear that I was spending some time with my friends. My mother knew nothing of what I really did that afternoon. And… that was my first sexual experience! Pretty good story, right?”

“That’s one way of describing it,” Minerva replies. “And how do you feel about your first experience?”

“How do I feel about it?” repeats Lopsi as she takes some time to think about the question. “I guess it wouldn’t be how most girls imagine their first experience. I mean, I don’t dislike it. Looking back, I don’t like the idea that I was tricked, but that’s about it. I’m glad I got an early start at giving head. I’m really good at it now,” Lopsi says with a proud look.

“I see,” Minerva says nonchalantly while continuing to scribble down in her notepad. “And are you alright with your first partner being someone so much older than you were at the time? Not to mention, your own teacher?”

“Oh no, I don’t mind at all,” the rabbit replies, “I’ve learned a lot of guys think more with the heads around their waists than the ones on their heads. I’ve slept with all kinds of men now. Old, young, fat, skinny, big, short, bosses, coworkers, you name it.”

Minerva nods her head. “Okay… and what happened next? Was that the only time Mr. Almo reached out to you?”

“No, we did it many more times after that.”

“Ma-Many more times?” the therapist stutters.

“Yep! I also thought it would be a once in a blue moon kind of thing, but he called me after class just a week later. And then, three days after that. And another couple days after that. Soon enough, he didn’t even have to come talk to me. Every couple days, he would just give me a wink when no one else was looking, and I got the message. Wait after class, get down on my knees, and get to sucking. I got pretty good at giving blow jobs real quick. Now, I’m the best in the whole country,” Lopsi says before sticking out her pierced tongue. 

“And you were okay with doing this?” Minerva asks.

“Of course! As time went by, it started feeling good for me too. I had this warm fuzzy feeling right down around my waist. I didn’t know it at the time, but my body was yearning for more. I was a horny rabbit, and it was only getting worse after every session I had with Mr. Almo. I started liking the taste of cum in my mouth. It was like a thick, salty jelly that I would get as a reward for doing a good job. The warm feeling I got in my throat every time a rope of semen shot down my gullet was just so addicting.”

“And this was all he asked of you? Just oral?”

“Yeah, nothing with my pussy, ass, feet, or anything else. Not even a titfuck. He did teach me what I should be doing for a good blowjob though. I learned to suck and lick his balls. Ran my tongue all over his rod and slapped it across my cheeks so the saliva and pre would mat my fur. My eyes would always be looking up at him as my lips reached his base and kissed his sack. Eventually, I could take his whole cock in my mouth and down my throat without gagging and even had room to spare to slip my tongue out and lick his balls. All the stuff he told me would make him feel even better. Sometimes, I would even take his-”

“That’s quite enough,” Minerva quickly interjects, hiding a red face behind her notebook. “I didn’t need to hear all those details, but I admire your… enthusiasm in keeping me well-informed. And what would Mr. Almo do for you?”

“Nothing much. Just sat there all happy, moaning a whole lot until he finally came in my mouth. I did notice my grades suddenly got better. I never asked for that, but I guess he wanted to do something for me.”

“Okay…well then, did this go on for the whole school year? You would meet up with him every two to three days until you moved onto the next grade?”

“Not exactly. Probably would have if he didn’t get too zealous. It actually went on for a couple of months until Thanksgiving break. The last day before break was a half-day. I think he realized I could stay after class a little longer than usual and saw it as an opportunity to go even further. He asked me to stay after class again. I have to admit, I was a little disappointed seeing all of my classmates get to leave before me. I-”

“By the way, did none of your classmates ask why you stayed after class so much?” Minerva interrupts.

“Oh no, they did ask. I just said I was staying behind for a little extra help or to ask a question. All my friends thought I was becoming some sort of huge nerd. Especially since my grades were getting better. If only they knew!” 

“Right, that makes sense” Minerva replies with a chuckle. “Sorry for the interruption. Please, continue.”

“So, Mr. Almo and I were the only ones left in class again. I went up to the front of the class and was about to get down into the usual position. However, Mr. Almo raised his hand to signal me to wait a moment.

‘Actually, Olivia, I spoke to my doctor over the weekend. He recommended a new technique that might keep my condition from coming back so quickly. It takes a little bit longer, but I think today would be a perfect chance to try it out. What do you say? Want to give it a try?’

‘Sure!’ I responded. He pulled down his pants and underwear to reveal the black cock that I had already seen plenty of times before. My mouth was trained to water every time I laid my eyes on it.

‘I’m going to need you to pull down your pants as well. Excuse me, your skirt,’ Mr. Almo said, correcting himself. 

‘My mother said not to undress in front of boys,’ I said like the good girl I was. Fortunately, Mr. Almo took my remark rather well.

‘Yes, she’s absolutely right, Olivia. Boys aren’t supposed to undress in front of girls either, but I’ve done it plenty of times in front of you. We have a very special relationship. Just like how your mother undresses in front of you and you undress in front of her; we can do the same.’

‘But you’re not my family though…’ I replied. A flash of annoyance came across Mr. Almo’s face which took me aback. He needed a moment to figure out how to respond. ‘So you don’t want to help me? I don’t think I can make it the whole weekend without you. I’m going to be in a lot of pain… You don’t want to see me in pain, right?’ he said in a pleading voice.

He certainly knew how to persuade someone. Or at least me. I didn’t understand why it was embarrassing while I did it, but I couldn’t help but look away and blush as I grabbed onto the hem of my skirt and pulled them down to my ankles. I saw my teacher lick his lips like he was looking at a juicy steak.

‘Your underwear too,’ he added.

Again, I couldn’t bear to look at him as I pulled down my underwear as well, revealing my bare pussy to him.

‘Beautiful,’ I heard him whisper under his breath. He was starting to get that same sweaty appearance as the first time he asked me for a blowjob. ‘Please, bend over my desk here,’ he said excitedly, brushing his things off to the side. I felt a little nervous as I rested my torso on his desk with my teacher coming up right behind me. I didn’t even realize I was trembling until I felt his palms run up along my thighs and land around my hips. A yelp escaped my lips as I felt something press up right against my slit. Then, Mr. Almo-”

An alarm blares through the room once again. 

“Aww, you got to be kidding me, Minny!” whines Lopunny. 

“I’m sorry, Lopsi, but we have our reached our time limit. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting this story with Mr. Almo to be this long either,” Minerva coos back.

“Oh, there’s still plenty more to this story. And it’s all just as juicy!” the rabbit says excitedly. “But, I guess we’ll have to save it for next time.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Minerva replies as she opens the door. “I’ll see you next week?”

“You bet! Goodbye, Minny!” Lopunny says excitedly as she trots out the door. Minerva closes the door behind her and rests her back against it. With a gulp, she looks down as she pulls out her skirt and underwear to take a look at her panties. A pair of completely soaked undies stares right back at her. _These sessions are going to be pretty rough_ she thinks to herself before grabbing her notes to refresh herself on the next client.


	3. Teacher: Part III

“Let me just take quick look at my notes. So, your teacher, Mr. Almo, tells you he has a very embarrassing medical condition. However, he just has a normal erection and asks you, Lopsi, real name Olivia, to perform oral on him to relieve him. You agree to do so, and this happens again and again every few days until the day before Thanksgiving break. As it is a half-day, Mr. Almo takes the opportunity to take things even further. We left off with you bending over his desk while naked from the waist down and Mr. Almo right behind you. Is that a good summary of everything so far?”

“Again, it’s pretty boring when you say it like that, but yeah, that’s about it,” Lopsi replies. “I mean, you didn’t even mention how good I got at giving head! I can make any guy cum in under a minute using only my mouth!”

“Yes, you’re quite talented, Lopsi. However, let’s get back to the story. What happened next?” Minerva says as she prepares a new page for notetaking. 

“Can’t wait to hear what happens next? I know! It’s a really spicy story,” Lopsi says with a grin. “So, Mr. Almo pressed his tip right up against my slit. That light burning sensation I had in my loins for weeks suddenly flared up like never before. I couldn’t help but let out a moan as I felt that hard tip move around the folds of my entrance. 

‘Try to keep your voice down,’ Mr. Almo said. I nodded as I covered my mouth with both my hands. I had never made a sound like that before and was surprised to hear it even come out of my mouth. The urge to moan flashed once more as Mr. Almo pressed the head of his length between my folds, getting dangerously close to penetrating my slit. I had no idea what was happening. All I knew was that my body felt so good that it wanted him to touch me down there even more as I nudged my hips back to press up against his length.

‘Whoops! Almost forgot…’ said Mr. Almo as he began scrambling around looking for something. His searching became more frantic as he searched through his pants pockets, backpack, and all of his drawers. ‘I can’t believe this is happening. Don’t tell me I forgot it!’ he yelled mostly to himself with his voice growing louder and more agitated. I merely continued to stand bent over his desk as he moved around me with desperation showing on his face. I was slowly growing impatient as well with my lower body aching for some attention.

‘Is something wrong, Mr. Almo?’ I asked.

With a disheartened sigh, my teacher returned behind me and slumped down in his chair. ‘I forgot something important at home. It would be…dangerous if I continue without it. We might have to do something a little different,” he answered.

I bit my lip in annoyance. My body was feeling something it had never felt before and it wanted more. A lot more. ‘Are you sure? I think I can handle it,’ I replied.

Mr. Almo took a moment to consider just diving right in. I think he was really starting to think it would all be worth it. He was probably cursing under his breath about how he was also a rabbit. However, he was also a pretty smart guy and didn’t take the risk. If I ended up pregnant, it wouldn’t take long for people to figure out exactly who the father could be. ‘No, it would be a bad idea,’ he grumbled disappointedly. ‘But, we can do something pretty similar,’ he added, grabbing onto my shoulders and straightening my back. 

I felt my teacher stand right behind me as his hands grabbed onto my hips. Another lewd groan escaped my mouth as Mr. Almo slid his cock right underneath my crotch. My legs became weak and wobbly as the hot shaft grazed against my slit.

‘Squeeze your legs together,’ Mr. Almo whispered into my ear. I did my best to bring some strength back into my legs as I pushed them against each other, sandwiching his cock between my thighs. I could see the end of his member protruding from my groin as if I had grown my own short penis. 

‘Much better,’ he said before I felt him pull his length out from my thighs. Another moan was on the verge of coming out before I caught myself and covered my mouth with my hand. Suddenly, he thrusted forward again, slamming his hips against mine. A muffled moan reverberated behind my hand. He continued to thrust his cock between my thighs in quick, short bursts. I soon felt myself get into a daze from this unknown pleasure, not even realizing that a strange liquid was seeping out of my pussy, coating his length as it slid between the meat of my legs. His soft grunts in my ear only added to my excitement as I fought back the urge to uncover my mouth. Each thrust stoked the fire in my groin until I began to feel tingles running through my whole body. I could feel something amazing coming as his thrusting became faster and more erratic. His hold on my hips tightened as the sounds of our bodies colliding echoed through the empty classroom. The fire inside me was burning as hot as the sun now and was ready to explode. The feeling of sheer ecstasy was right around the corner, and I couldn’t wait for it to douse the inferno in my belly. Just a little bit more, I thought. Then, finally…

He suddenly stopped thrusting as a thick rope of cum landed right onto his desk. Followed up by another. And another. My heart sank as that feeling of release slowly began to fade away. The rod slowly shrank underneath me until it popped out from my thighs. Mr. Almo sat down in his chair behind me with the most satisfied smile on his face. A far contrast to the face I had. He felt so good about himself, he didn’t even see the utter discontent that was splayed on my face. 

‘That was absolutely amazing, Olivia,’ he said. ‘Thank you so much for going through with this. I hope you enjoyed it as well!’

‘Yeah, it felt nice,’ I responded politely. ‘I was actually wondering if you could touch me down here a little more,’ I said while pointing down at my bare cooch with my legs spread.

‘I would love to Olivia, but we got to get going. I have a meeting in a little bit with the other teachers, and I can’t be late.’ I grumbled under my breath as he put on his clothes and instructed me to do the same. He grabbed a tissue to clean up the mess he made on his desk while I gathered all my belongings. Once we were all set, we exited the classroom together.

‘I can’t wait until we get to do the real thing,’ Mr. Almo says to me. ‘If just your thighs made me feel like this, the next step must be like heaven.’ Of course, I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just nodded in agreement. He patted my head and wished me a happy Thanksgiving before walking off towards the teachers’ lounge. And then I headed home.”

The next few moments are filled with nothing but the sound of pencil striking paper. ‘So just to clarify, Mr. Almo came with the intentions of taking your virginity under the guise that it would be a more effective method of helping his ‘embarrassing condition.’ However, he restrained himself after realizing he forgot his protection at home?” the therapist asks.

“Yeah, basically!” Lopsi responds. “He knew what the risk would be and wasn’t willing to take the chance.”

“Interesting that he would risk having sexual relations with a student but not take a risk like that. Or perhaps just well-calculated? Regardless, he managed to relieve himself with just your thighs, but left you still wanting. That didn’t… rub you the wrong way?”

Lopsi giggles at the feline’s rhetoric. “Good one, Minny! Well, I was certainly sexually frustrated afterwards, but I didn’t even know what was happening with my body! All I knew was that he was stroking my private parts, and it felt really good.”

“I see. And did you manage to… ‘douse that fire’ as you called it?”

“Well, that’s the thing. After I left school, I went home and laid down on my bed to think about what happened with Mr. Almo. My loins were still feeling something fierce, and I wanted to recreate the experience I had in my afternoon session. I pulled down my pants and underwear to find that my panties were a little damp. My first thought was that I somehow managed to piss myself during the thigh job until I ran my hand over my slit. That warm feeling of satisfaction rose again. My fingers were slick with some clear fluid that was leaking out of my pussy. But that wasn’t important to me. All I knew was that I could recreate that good feeling all by myself. 

It didn’t take long for me to figure out what I needed to be doing to feel the best. It was right around that little bean up top! I just kept a couple of fingers moving right around my clit, and I was on my way. I couldn’t help but squirm as I laid on my back with my eyes closed, basking in the sensation that was sending shivers through my body. My breathing became fast and ragged. My mind was going into a daze. I didn’t even notice my clothes were getting a little damp from my sweat. My fingers continued to vibrate around my clit as an overwhelming tingling sensation came over me. I kicked it into overdrive, violently running my fingertips over my clit until I finally reached that moment of pure bliss. A loud moan of raw pleasure escaped my lips as my first orgasm sent trembles all over my body, making my toes curl so much they almost began to hurt. 

I didn’t get to bask in the glory for long though as my door suddenly swung open. And there she was standing right in the doorway, looking right at my body naked from the waist down with my hand resting on my crotch. It didn’t take long for my mother to figure out why I basically screamed in the middle of the afternoon.

‘What in blazes do you think you’re doing?’ my mother yelled.

I immediately sat up on my bed. I had no idea that what I was doing was considered… inappropriate? Anyways, all I knew was that from my mother’s tone, she was pretty upset with me. 

‘Where did you learn to do this?’ she asked, grabbing onto my shoulders so she could look me right in the eyes. ‘Did one of your friends teach you? Have you been looking at weird videos?’

I didn’t know what to think since I didn’t think I was doing anything wrong. However, I knew I couldn’t tell my mother about Mr. Almo, otherwise she would learn about his embarrassing condition! 

‘I just rubbed myself down there by accident and thought it felt good, so I kept on doing it,’ I responded. It wasn’t technically the truth, but it also wasn’t a lie. 

‘Hmmm…’ she answered, narrowing her eyes and bringing her face close to mine. ‘You’re not lying to me, right Olivia?’

I inadvertently gulped which should have been a dead giveaway. My mother is pretty chill, but she’s a real stickler when it comes to honesty, loyalty, and all that other morality stuff. I might be able to stay out late with friends, but she went on a real rampage when she caught me stealing a cookie from the jar once and then trying to deny it. She always said lying only leads to trouble. Looking back, I think that my life might look a lot different now if I had just told her the truth…” Lopsi trails off, eliciting Minerva to take her eyes off the notes she is jotting down. The therapist looks at the rabbit curiously, thinking there might be a good opportunity for some self-reflection.

“How boring that life would have been!” Lopsi exclaims with a loud snicker. “Lying was the best thing I’ve ever done! I doubt I would have been as open to sex if I told my mother what I was doing with Mr. Almo right then and there. And sex is amazing!” the Lopunny says with a wide grin. Minerva can’t help but shake her head and let out a silent sigh.

“Your mother sounds like a very reputable woman,” Minerva says. “She must have talked to you a lot about being a good person. Do you really believe that lying to your mother is a good thing?”

“Of course not! Hmm… but she also taught me about the importance of keeping a promise. So, I either had to break my promise or tell a lie. Therefore, I actually was using what my mother taught me and was a good person by keeping my promise. Thanks, Minny! I always did feel guilty about lying to her, but now that I realize I was being honest by keeping my secret with Mr. Almo, I don’t feel as guilty anymore!”

“N-No, that’s not what you should-” Minerva starts as she rubs her temples with her fingers. “Never mind. Let’s get back to the story. What happens next?”

“I shook my head to say no. My mother took another close look over my face before letting me go. With a sigh, she sat on the edge of my bed and patted the area next to her. I scooted myself over to her, taking a moment to grab my skirt and lay it over my exposed nether region.

‘I knew this would happen sooner or later, I was just hoping it would be much later,’ my mother said. ‘Listen, Olivia, dear. What you just did is something known as masturbating.’

‘Masturbating?’ I asked.

‘Yes. When a girl sticks her fingers, or anything else, into her vagina,” she said, pointing to my crotch, ‘it is called masturbating.’

‘Vagina?’

‘Yes. The hole you have hiding underneath your skirt.’

‘You mean my peehole?’ 

‘N-No, not exactly. Your peehole is actually… I am not ready for this conversation,’ she exclaimed, burying her face into her hands. It felt like a good hour passed as I sat awkwardly next to her. When she finally lifted her face, she let out a long-winded sigh.

‘Listen, Olivia. You shouldn’t do what you were doing. Don’t ask why because I’m going to get mad if you do. That’s where we’ll start,’ she stated sternly. ‘I’m going to ask that you not do it, but I can’t watch over you 24/7. So, if you decide to do it, at least try to keep it to a minimum and keep your voice down. Also make sure to wash your hands before you do it. Also, please don’t use any of the fruits or vegetables in the kitchen. But if you do, also make sure to wash them beforehand. And if you use any toy-… tools make sure to wash them thoroughly and often.’”

“It’s certainly clear that your mother was a nurse,” Minerva interrupts.

“I know, right? You would not believe how clean our house was. She thought there were germs everywhere. But, that’s probably why I never get sick. That and a very active lifestyle,” Lopsi says with a snicker.

“So, she continues with her rant about not masturbating, but being clean if I do and all that. In the end, I nodded my head and said I’ll listen to her. She never explicitly told me not to touch myself as much as she said that I shouldn’t. I ended up touching myself the entire weekend.”

“T-The entire weekend?”

“Yep! I didn’t know what she was talking about sticking something up my pussy, so I stuck a couple fingers into my slit and that felt good too! You know the whole pizzazz. We got our sensitive areas right around the clit and our G-spot. My mother inadvertently told me about the second one! I made sure to keep my voice down, but I had my pants off almost the whole weekend. My teeth were basically glued to my bedsheets as I held back my moans, while my fingers ravaged my insides. I’m surprised I didn’t become dehydrated from all the juice that came out of my pussy and stained my sheets. I also figured out imagining Mr. Almo’s cock was inside me instead of my fingers helped me get off even more. Masturbating became pretty much a daily routine for me from that day onwards. Of course, nowadays, I do it mostly in front of an audience. Guys really like it when I stick a giant-”

“I think this is a good place to stop,” Minerva states, placing her hand on an alarm showing a little over a minute left. “Wouldn’t want to end in the middle of a cliffhanger again, now would we?”

“Are we writing a story now?” Lopsi jokes. “But you’re right. This is a good place to end. I should be able to finish my story with Mr. Almo next week though!”

“Great to hear! I’m looking forward to hearing a new part of your life in a couple weeks,” Minerva replies.

“Totes! See you next week, Minny!” Lopsi exclaims happily before exiting the room.

“Hey! You should listen to your mother still and try to reduce the amount of times you’re… relieving yourself. It might help calm down your libido,” Minerva advises.

“I didn’t listen to my mother when she told me. Do you think I’ll listen when you say it?” Lopsi says with a giggle before rushing out of the office.


	4. Teacher: Part IV

“Entering this final week, I requested our meeting to be a little longer to ask you some questions after we finally reach a conclusion with this story about your teacher. To summarize the whole thing so far, Mr. Almo tells you, Lopsi, his student, that he has an embarrassing condition. However, his condition is just an erection. He asks that you keep his condition a secret and help him by relieving him using your mouth. You do so every few days until Thanksgiving when Mr. Almo decided to take things further by trying to have sexual intercourse with you. However, he had forgotten his condom and did not want to take the risk of pregnancy as both of you were rabbits. He satisfies himself with a thigh job from you, inadvertently spiking up your sexual drive. When you get home, you end up masturbating the whole extended weekend as it becomes a daily routine for you from then on. Sound good?”

“No, not at all,” Lopsi replies. “It still sounds way too boring when you say it like that. Add some flare to it!”

“This is a therapy session, not some sort of erotic romance novel,” says Minerva.

“Pfft, I still think you could spice the summaries up a bit,” Lopsi exclaimed annoyedly. “Anyways, yes we are currently in December following Thanksgiving weekend. Ready to go?”

“Ready anytime,” Minerva answers as she brings the tip of her pen to her notepad.

“Once December came around, Mr. Almo became noticeably more aggressive. I think the excitement from the Thanksgiving incident really got him going. Staying after class became a daily routine. Instead of letting me go at my own pace, he set the pace himself. I got used to him grabbing me by the base of my ears to hold my head in place, while he slammed his hips right into my face. I would be gagging constantly as his cock continuously impaled my throat until he finally came, sending his hot goo right down my gullet.”

“And you were okay with this?” Minerva asks in a concerned voice.

“Yeah, I guess I was. I don’t really know. My sexual desire just woke up, and I found a lot of pleasure in how rough he got with me. I didn’t understand it at the time, but my pussy would be dripping wet when I got home from being facefucked. A lot of those early masturbating sessions were to the thought of him pinning my face to his groin with my mouth full of cock. I probably should have put two and two together and realized that what we were doing was considered sexual. Then again, I didn’t know that sort of intimacy was abnormal.”

“I see. Is there anything else he did differently after the Thanksgiving incident?” Minerva asks.

“Yeah, he also started giving me facials and taking pictures of me. Once he got close, he would pull my head away and just have me finish him off with a handjob. Sometimes he would just blow his whole load right on my face. Other times he would tell me to open my mouth and try to aim his shot inside. Either way, my face would end up covered in white, and then he would take a picture on his phone. He probably used it as material to help his ‘condition’ when he was at home. Nowadays, I can’t get through a single night without my whole body being covered head to toe in cum. Tons of pictures too! I can show you some right now. Hold on a bit, I have some good-”

“I don’t think I need to see the photos,” Minerva interrupts. “And you were comfortable with all of this? Is there anything he did that you were not okay with?”

“Yeah, for the most part, I didn’t mind. It stung a bit whenever his cum landed in my eyes, but he would always apologize whenever he did. He would always wipe my face off with a tissue as well whenever he finished on my face. There was only one time I explicitly told him I didn’t enjoy it. About a week before Christmas break, he told me he wanted to try something new. He had been saying that a lot recently. With a couple sweeping movements of his hands, he cleared out a wide space on his desk, pushing all his things to the sides. 

‘Lay down on your back here for me,’ Mr. Almo ordered, patting the empty area. His desk wasn’t that big. I managed to lay down on it, but most of my lower body was dangling off the edge and my feet were just barely touching the ground. He gently pulled my body forward a bit so my head was off the edge of the table, but at least my ass wasn’t floating in the air anymore. With my head hanging off the table, I had to look down to see his face.

‘What are we going to do now?’ I asked as I looked at him upside-down.

‘You’ll see,’ he answered before unzipping his pants and unsheathing his rock-hard cock. He stepped right in front of my face, close enough that I could have licked that throbbing meat if I stuck out my tongue. 

‘Open your mouth, Olivia,’ he commanded. As my mouth opened to provide an opening for his meat, he immediately stuck the rod in a few good inches into my maw. My well-trained mouth instantly started working my tongue around the familiar object, getting every inch smothered in my saliva before licking the tip to get the first few drops of that tasty pre. However, just as quickly as it came in, his cock went right back out. Holding onto his base, he smacked my cheeks with it, getting spittle and pre to fly all over my face. That was also something he started doing too. Giving my face a few good whacks with his cock, just hard enough to put me in a slight daze. Our time was limited though, so there wasn’t too much time for foreplay. He slid his length right back into my mouth again before he placed his hands around my neck. 

‘Mmmph?’ I managed to mutter before he managed to slam his whole cock right down my throat. I immediately gagged as his balls pressed up right against my nose, forcing me to take in his musk. I was already having trouble with his hands wringing my neck and a meatstick down my throat, so having a ballsack right up against my nostrils was not helping me enjoy the experience. There was a brief moment of relief as my teacher pulled his hips back, clearing my airway of his cock before slamming his hips forward again. His thrusts became more rhythmic as I laid helplessly on my back, desperately trying to get some air whenever I could. Saliva was rolling up my face and splashing around as his nuts smacked my nose. Mr. Almo was muttering something under his breath, completing ignoring the constant gagging and whining of the girl he was ruthlessly throatfucking. His grip tightened around my neck as his thrusts quickened, constantly running his length along my throat. The meaty cock throbbed inside my airway, begging for yet another release into my slutty mouth. 

Suddenly, his hands released from my neck and traveled down the sides of my body. He laid his torso on top of me, holding onto my hips. Next thing I knew, he was thrusting his hips faster than ever, sliding his cock through my throat like a well-oiled piston. I could feel the warmth of his panted breaths on my stomach. All I could see was the black fur around his testicles going back and forth in front of me. My whole body was shaking from his thrusts before he finally let out a loud groan and speared his cock deep down my gullet. A hot river of sticky cum traveled downwards as his steamy release shot right to my stomach, not even letting me get a taste of his seed as he held his manhood glued to my face. A sigh of pleasure escaped my teacher’s lips as he rested on my body.

After what felt like a full minute, he pulled his hips back, removing his rod from my mouth. I took in a deep breath of fresh air as I stood up. Never had I felt so good just to breathe. I tried to dry my face with my hands, but it was completely covered in a mix of saliva and sweat. My head was spinning from the lack of oxygen and all the times my face was whacked by a pair of balls.

‘I didn’t like that,’ I said involuntarily. The words were already out of my mouth before I realized I said them. I followed up my statement with a gasp. I half-expected to look over to see Mr. Almo upset with me, but he just looked at me apologetically.

‘Oh, really? I’m sorry. I just wanted to try that. If you don’t like it, I won’t make you do that again,’ he replied while handing me a couple of tissues to help dry myself off.

Then, he remained true to his word and never did it again. Not that he had long to try anyway. Just want to add, if a guy did that to me now, I would love it. Having a big juicy cock slammed down your throat against your will is one of the best feelings in the bedroom.”

“Thank you for that little tidbit,” Minerva says sarcastically. “Why did you think Mr. Almo would respond negatively to you saying that you didn’t like it?”

“I’m not sure,” Lopsi replies. “I think I had a problem where I got afraid someone might not have liked me if I said something they wouldn’t like or did something they didn’t want me to do. I had a hard time saying no to people I liked for a while.”

“I see. That probably got you into some situations you shouldn’t have been in, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Lopsi answers, “but I don’t regret it now. I’m happy where I am in life, and I might not be where I am now if I wasn’t like that early on.”

Minerva takes a quick scan over Lopsi’s sexually-enhanced body and shakes her head disapprovingly. 

“Anyways, you said he didn’t have long to try that again. Why is that?”

“This is where the story gets really crazy,” Lopsi starts excitedly.

“Similar to Thanksgiving break, the day before Christmas break was also a half-day. I was already excited for a long, relaxing winter break, so the excitement of another thigh job wasn’t helping as I struggled to sit through the morning classes. Having his cock rub against my pussy opened up a whole new world of pleasure I never felt before, and I was eager to learn more. Masturbating was nice, but it was starting to get a little stale, and I yearned for the real thing. Every few minutes, I would anxiously look over to the clock, tapping my leg in frustration at how slow the hands were moving. Mr. Almo was also particularly happy that day. Most of the students probably through it was because of the holidays, but I knew what that smile was for.

Finally, the bell rang for the half-day and all of the students rushed out of class to start their winter break, not even noticing that I was dawdling behind at my desk. Once the last student left, and Mr. Almo locked the door, my lips curled into a tantalizing grin as I basically ran over to his desk. 

‘You seem excited,’ Mr. Almo cooed as he joined me by his desk. ‘Were you waiting for this?’

I nodded my head, watching him as he knelt down in front of me. He brought his hands to the hem of my skirt before pulling them straight down along with my panties. My pussy was already dripping wet from waiting the whole day, leaving my underwear completely soaked as I kicked them off from around my ankles. 

‘You were even more excited than I expected,’ my teacher exclaimed in a surprised tone, looking closely at my drenched slit. I let out a loud, long moan as he ran his finger all the way along my slit, gathering up a huge wad of my juice over his finger. A large strand of the liquid still connected my slit to his finger as he licked my juices and tasted me for the first time. 

‘Delicious,’ he mumbled as he got up again and began unbuttoning my shirt. I could see a clear bulge in his trousers as he helped me out of my top, leaving me with only my bra. His hands reached around behind me to unhook my red undergarment. However, his inexperience showed up once again as I felt his fingers fumbling around with the hook. I couldn’t help but giggle as I brought one hand around my back and quickly uncoupled my bra and let it slide down my arms. 

He stood back with wide eyes as I tossed my bra over to the pile of clothes, leaving myself completely naked except for the thick black stockings I was wearing since it was winter. I was shivering slightly from a mixture of excitement and just straight up being cold. Meanwhile, my teacher remained silent with his mouth agape as he took in my nude body.

‘Should I take off my kneesocks too?’ I asked, not really understanding why I was getting naked.

‘You can leave them on,’ he responded as he cleared some space on his desk. ‘Sit up here,’ he ordered.

I was a little confused since I had to bend over his desk for Thanksgiving, but I didn’t question it. I hopped up onto his desk while he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers. His cock popped right out, stiffer than I had ever seen it before. Grabbing onto my thighs, he spread my legs apart and squeezed himself between my legs. His hips touched mine as he rested his length right on top of my slit. Another moan of pleasure escaped my lips as I felt that hot meat press up along my folds.

‘Didn’t forget this time!’ Mr. Almo said happily, holding up a small plastic package with a protruding ring in the middle.

‘What’s that?’ I asked as he opened it up to reveal the contents. 

‘Just some extra protection for my condition,’ he answered while handing me the condom. I grabbed it between my fingers before looking over it curiously. ‘Why don’t we put it on together?’ he asked.

Mr. Almo grabbed onto my hand, guiding it towards his length. Carefully, he placed the plastic over his tip before using my fingers to slide the rest of the condom down his length.

‘All done!’ he said before grabbing onto his manhood and positioning it right in front of my pussy, gently pushing the head against my slit. His other hand firmly grasped my left breast, squeezing it in his hold. My eyes rolled back as a wave of pleasure washed over me.

‘You ready?’ he asked, not even waiting for my response as I felt his tip sliding through my insides. I nodded in response, unable to find my voice from the overwhelming tingling sensations coming from my loins. His cock was about to be the first to feel my lower mouth along with my upper one when suddenly the doorknob to the classroom jangled around and an unlocking click echoed through the room.

The door swung open, and there stood the teacher from next door, Ms. Pesk, with a janitor holding a large ring of keys. An audible gasp came from both of them as their eyes laid on a naked student with her legs spread wide open on her teacher’s desk and a half-naked teacher ready to pound her pussy. 

What happens next is kind of a blur to me. There was a lot of yelling involved. Mostly aimed at Mr. Almo, not at me. I had to put on my clothes and wait in school until the police came. My mother eventually came by and just sobbed her eyes out when she heard what was going on. I had to go through a lot of meetings with the principal, the police, my mother, the school board. I didn’t even get much of a winter break because I had to go to so many meetings.”

Minerva’s hand pauses as she waits for Lopsi to continue, however the rabbit appears to be finished with her story. “Is that it?”

“Yeah, that’s basically all there is to that story,” Lopsi replies. “Pretty great story, right? Haven’t heard too many first times that tops that!”

“Can you provide any summary of what happened at the end or is it too hazy for you to remember?” Minerva asks, pressing for more information.

“Well, the way I remember it being told was that Ms. Pesk had noticed that I would be staying after school in Mr. Almo’s class every afternoon. She asked Mr. Almo about it, but he said that I was staying behind for some extra help. She didn’t believe him because she would sometimes hear banging coming from inside the room. 

So, the day before Christmas break, when she saw that I didn’t come out of the classroom again, she became immediately suspicious since almost no student would want to stay late in school before a holiday break. She came over to the door but quickly realized it was locked when she tried the doorknob. She pressed her ear up to the door to see if she could hear something until she eventually heard a long moan come from the inside. She rushed to find a janitor and told him she needed keys to open a classroom door. And that’s when the two caught Mr. Almo and me. 

Next thing I know, I’m being told by a bunch of people that what Mr. Almo had been saying was all a web of lies and that I shouldn’t be doing those kinds of things with anyone. They also kept telling me that I would understand more when I’m older. I did understand eventually, but I wasn’t really satisfied with that answer at the time. 

I had to tell my side of the story to some investigators and sometime later they told me that Mr. Almo would be going to jail for a very long time. I remember going to see a counselor for a little while, but I didn’t have any real trauma with the experience, so I stopped going. That’s about it for any sort of wrap-up.”

“How did you feel about your teacher being arrested?” 

“I was definitely shocked. I didn’t realize what we were doing was wrong, I just thought that he was really embarrassed. Since I didn’t get a full explanation of why it was wrong until later, I guess I never felt any ill-will about the experience.”

“I see,” Minerva says mostly to herself. “Well, that’s quite a story you have there for your first sexual experience. Do you dislike Mr. Almo for doing that to you?”

“Not really,” Lopsi replies with almost no thought. “Like I said, sex is pretty awesome. I almost have to thank him for opening up the world of sex to me. More years of more fun!”

“Alright. Well, do you think that there were any negative consequences to this incident?”

“Hmm… overall, no. I mean, other than losing a winter break and having to talk to a bunch of investigators, it was a bunch of positives.”

“You don’t think that maybe your behavior now wasn’t affected at all by what happened back then?”

“Oh, it definitely did, but I don’t see any problems with my behavior,” Lopsi says with a smile. 

“This is going to be tougher than I thought,” Minerva mumbles quietly to herself. “Okay, well maybe if I hear more of your stories, I can help you understand why your behavior may be considered… unhealthy.”

Lopsi narrows her eyes. “You think my behavior is unhealthy? What’s wrong with liking sex? Everyone loves sex. It feels great. I bet you love it too!”

“Yes, I would agree with you that everyone, generally, likes sex. However, there is a healthy amount for everything. If I said I really love baths, but all I thought about every minute of every day was taking a bath, then wouldn’t you think there’s something wrong?”

“I- well, yes, but that’s completely different!” Lopsi answers with a slight tinge of anger. “Baths can never make you feel as good as a raw cock!”

Minerva smiles at her client making sure to lock eyes with the rabbit. Unsure of how to respond, Lopsi calms back down. “You’re right, of course,” Minerva coos softly. “Why don’t we continue with another story next week? Does that sound alright with you?”

“Y-Yes,” Lopsi responds feebly, “Sorry for raising my voice.”

“No, it’s my fault,” Minerva says. “I shouldn’t have been so presumptuous. I look forward to hearing more about your life next week.” Minerva opens the door, gesturing the rabbit to leave.

The Lopunny looks at her therapist rather sheepishly, giving an awkward wave before rushing out the door.


	5. Hot Gossip: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is almost completely SFW and this overall arc is pretty tame. It's only two parts though! Next arc will bring back the spice

“New meeting, new story. It’s already been a month since we’ve met each other. How do you feel about our sessions so far?”

“They’re good! It’s relaxing. Just having someone to talk openly to is nice!”

“That’s great to hear,” Minerva says. “So where are we now? Set the scene if you don’t mind.”

“It’s been quite some time since Mr. Almo went to jail. I have since been taught sexual education at school. Now, everyone knows about the dirty deed and is very interested in that kind of lewd stuff. I’m still in school, but I have an understanding of what sex is and how it should be handled if that makes sense. I’m a pretty popular girl at school. Students that are more attractive or play sports tend to be up there on the popularity charts for some reason. I didn’t do any athletics, but my best friend, Scarlet, was a very talented soccer player. She’s a Cinderace, and her mother actually played on a national team at the time. We had our own little friend group, but Scarlet and I were particularly close. Probably since we were both bunnies!”

“I see. Thank you for providing some background. Let’s start the story.”

“I need to start the story with somebody else, actually. You know how almost every friend group has that one person that takes all the heat? Like they get shit on a lot, but they’re okay with it?”

“Typically, the person has some fear of abandonment and sees the teasing as a form of endearment in order to be accepted within the group. Or they find popularity to be an important factor in their social life and are willing to take the heat so they can maintain a role in that ‘popular’ or higher status crowd The other members of the group usually are either bystanders or are willing to take part in the teasing both because the unfortunate member seems willing to accept the abuse and as a way to increase their own self-confidence. It’s more common in cliques of younger people who are still trying to find their footing in life. Anyways, I am aware of the type of person you’re talking about,” Minerva explains.

“Right! You definitely deserve that therapy degree!” Lopsi says in amazement.

“It’s just a generalization. Of course, things vary case by case, but I digress. Please continue with the story.”

“In this case, that friend was a black-spotted hyena named Kiko. He had that typical shaved side haircut that most hyenas have. He was kind of on the shorter-side and always wore skinny jeans even though they didn’t look good on him. He played a couple sports but wasn’t that good at them. I think the most important thing to him was impressing his friends. Whenever he got a good test score, he would ask others how they did and show off his grade, but when he didn’t do well he hid the paper and said he did fine if anybody asked. If he happened to get a score or assist in basketball or something, he made sure to give an in-depth analysis of his own plays. Sometimes, he-”

“I think I get the idea, Lopsi,” interrupts Minerva. “He was insecure to a very high degree. How is he important to the story?”

“Sorry, I got carried away again. Well, one day, he came up to me and asked me if I wanted to see a movie with him. You would not believe how red his cheeks were. It was hilarious!

I was taken aback at first because it was the first time I’ve been asked out. However, out of the corner of my eye, through the crowd of students, I saw his group of friends down the hall laughing their asses off. That rubbed me the wrong way because I pretty much realized that he asked me out on a dare so they could laugh at his humiliation from my rejection. It also irritated me that the first time I was asked out was on a dare.

‘Sure!’ I answered. The hyena was absolutely shocked as his eyes widened in front of me. Scarlet, right next to me, was also stunned. I was never really into him, but I wanted to show up his friends by actually accepting the date.

‘I-I… W-Well I should… Great!’ Kiko stuttered. His brain was having a major malfunction since he came up expecting a guaranteed rejection. I couldn’t help but laugh at his awkwardness before I pulled out my phone.

‘Why don’t we exchange numbers, and I’ll message you later about it?’ I asked.

‘S-Sure!’ he replied as he pulled out his own phone. I looked over at his friends again, and they were not laughing anymore. All they saw was their friend and me pulling out our phones and a pretty silly smile on Kiko’s face. Their jaws dropped one by one at the realization that I unbelievably said yes. Scarlet was shaking her head disapprovingly, but I didn’t care too much as I put the hyena’s number down in my phone.

‘Awesome! Talk to you later!’ I exclaimed, giving him a wink before walking off. Scarlet rolled her eyes as we headed towards our next class.

‘You’re not really going to go out with him, right?’ she asked. ‘He’s going to be trouble.’

‘What makes you say that? I’m not really interested in him, but I hated the idea of his friends getting what they wanted,’ I replied. ‘And it’s the first time I’ve been asked out. It might be nice to at least give him a chance and see how it goes.’

‘Someone who acts the way he does won’t end up being a good boyfriend. He’s going to parade you around like a trophy wife.’

‘What do you know? You haven’t dated anyone either!’ 

‘T-That’s because I’m too busy with soccer! And most of the guys at this school are not my type!’ Scarlet retorts with flustered cheeks.

I laughed at her annoyance which only flared her temper more. I didn’t want to get into an argument with her in the middle of the hall, so I abruptly put on a sterner face. ‘I’ll keep my eyes open, Scarlet. I know you’re just looking out for me, but I’ll be fine! We’ll just go on one date. I’ll see how it goes and if I don’t like it, then I’ll stop seeing him. Okay?’

She still didn’t seem satisfied with the idea, but she nodded her head begrudgingly. She looked like she wanted to add one more comment, but the bell rang for classes and we had to scurry inside.”

“Your friend, Scarlet, was highly intuitive. I don’t think I even need to hear the rest of the story to know she was correct based on what you said already,” Minerva says.

“Yeah! She was literally the most amazing person I knew. She was smart, athletic, beautiful. The whole package!’ Lopsi responds excitedly. 

‘Are you still friends with her?’ questions Minerva.

“I’m not sure what we are anymore. She’s definitely… not what she used to be,” Lopsi replies with a sigh.

Minerva considers prying more but thinks it might be better to discuss the topic at a later time. “Why don’t we continue with the story? You decided to go on the date?”

“Yeah! We decided to go see a movie that weekend. I got dolled up and put on a nice dress. Kiko came wearing the clothes that he normally wore at school. It was both of our first dates ever, so we really didn’t have any idea what we were doing. I felt overdressed, and he felt underdressed. He had a hard time looking me in the eyes. I just looked so stunning! Kidding, of course. He was just really nervous. There was a lot of stuttering when we talked right before the movie, but he seemed to calm down as we spoke more.

Once the movie started, we stopped talking though. About halfway through the movie, I felt Kiko’s hand graze on top of mine on the armrest between us. My hand was about to pull away to let him take the armrest, but he slid his fingers between mine and held my hand there. I took my eyes off of the movie to look over at him. Even in the dim light, I could see his cheeks burning something fierce as he tried his best to keep his eyes glued to the movie screen with a straight face. I couldn’t help but laugh quietly to myself as I flipped my hand over so we could hold hands correctly. A silly grin crept on my face as his sweaty palm pressed against mine. Or maybe I was the one with the clammy hands? Regardless, we kept holding hands until the end of the movie. I have to admit, it did make my heart skip a beat to have my hand held.

Afterwards, we went to an ice cream shop and talked a little more. I was getting a little worried because the conversation was starting to get dry when his mother called saying she was nearby to pick him up. 

We got out of the store, and I called my mother to tell her to pick me up. There was a moment of silence as we waited outside for our parents to show up before Kiko decided to say something.

‘This was really fun! I hope you had a good time too,’ he said with a rather awkward smile.

‘Yeah, I had a great time!’ I replied honestly.

‘We should definitely do this again sometime,’ added Kiko.

‘Yeah! It’ll be another date!’ His face completely lit up after hearing there would be another meetup. Suddenly, he closed his eyes as he started bringing his face close to mine. My mind was too shocked for my body to respond as he pressed his lips against mine, stealing my first kiss. I wasn’t sure how to continue at that point, so I just pursed my lips in return before pulling my head away.

‘Nice,’ he cooed as he opened his eyes again. I was about to say something when a car honked across the street. Kiko said it was his mother, and he quickly said goodbye before rushing over to the car.

I just stood there flabbergasted that I had my first kiss. It took me a moment to realize how hard my heart was pumping just from that short exchange. I wasn’t intending to kiss him already, so I was a little irritated that he pulled a fast one on me, but I can’t say I didn’t like it. Then, my mother came around in her car and picked me up. And that’s how my first date went!”

“I see. Well I have several questions if you don’t mind me asking,” says Minerva.

“Go for it!”

“Your mother was alright with you dating at a young age?”

“Well, she gave me a long rant about how I should be careful around boys and what to do about dating. It was probably one of the longest tirades I ever sat through. A good two hours at least. However, she also dated at a young age and thought it would be unfair if she didn’t let me do the same.”

“That seems reasonable. How did you feel about the date overall?”

“I was telling the truth when I told Kiko I had a good time. He was a lot sweeter than I thought. He talked a lot about all the cool stuff he did in basketball games and whatnot, but when he wasn’t talking about himself, he seemed genuinely interested about my life and what I liked to do. He offered to pay for the ice cream and held doors open for me. A true gentleman!”

Minerva nods her head. “And did that kiss at the end ruin the date at all?”

Lopsi takes a moment to ponder the question. “It wasn’t the ending I was expecting or really hoping for, but it didn’t make me regret the date. I was more okay with it than not okay with it,” Lopsi answers as she struggles to find more words to explain herself.

“I get the idea. Thank you,” Minerva says so Lopsi would stop straining to find a clearer response. “I assume there’s more to this story than just a simple kiss. What happens next?”

“The following Monday, I was at my locker first thing in the morning when Scarlet came up next to me.

‘You’re officially dating Kiko now?’ she asked me with an incredulous look. I had to do a double-take thinking I might have misheard her.

‘No?’ I answered in a confused voice.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. ‘Well, that’s not what Kiko thinks. The talk of the school this morning is that you two are dating.’

‘I said I would be willing to go on another date with him, but I never said anything about being official!’ 

‘I also heard that you two kissed,’ Scarlet exclaimed with raised eyebrows. ‘Heard it was pretty spicy too.’

‘It was like for two seconds, and he caught me off guard!’ I cried as I felt my blood pressure rising. Classes haven’t even started yet and somehow there was already gossip going around that Kiko and I kissed. There were only two people that would have known that, and I was one of them. Scarlet gave a rather haughty look that screamed of ‘I said this would happen’ but she was not really the type to gloat, especially at someone who was already seething in anger. 

‘You better say something to him before he gets out of hand,’ she says, giving me a pat on the back before heading off to class.

Unfortunately, the morning classes managed to calm me down and my fury from before was gone. By the time I was able to see Kiko, word had already spread to everyone in the school that cared about that kind of stuff, and there was not much I could do about it. He even managed to grab ahold of me before I could speak with him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he introduced me to his friends.

‘Here she is! My girlfriend, Olivia!’ the hyena said with a wide smile, showing me off to his clique. I didn’t want to embarrass him by denying it, so I just awkwardly waved at the group of people in front of me.

‘Is it true you two kissed?’ one friend asked.

‘W-Well, yeah, but-’

‘It was awesome! I’m such a lucky guy,’ Kiko interrupted, holding me closer to him so that our hips were touching. 

I wanted to explain our date more, but the conversation shifted more to meeting all of his friends and getting better acquainted with them. I never got to explain myself to anyone except Scarlet. So, the gossip just went around, and I guess I began officially dating Kiko.”

“You didn’t consider breaking up with him after he exposed the details of your date?” Minerva asks.

“I talked with him later about it. Kiko said he would try to hold himself back about talking about what goes on during our dates. He explained that he was just so excited that he had such a hot and nice girlfriend which buttered me up almost instantly into forgiving him. Scarlet was not alright with letting him off the hook like that, but she said it was my relationship and that she shouldn’t butt her head in somewhere it doesn’t belong.”

“I see. Well, I believe this is a good place to stop. What do you think?”

“Yeah, it’s not a really long story. I should be able to finish it next session,” Lopsi replies.

“Excellent. I’ll see you next week, Lopsi.”

“Thanks for the chat Minny! Have a nice rest of the day!”


	6. Hot Gossip: Part II

“We left off last week talking about your first boyfriend, a hyena named Kiko. Kiko is rather unconfident and feels the need to impress his friends to feel socially accepted. Therefore, when you agree to continue dating him after also kissing him, he used you as a source of gloating to his friend group. He told his friends that you, Lopsi, were dating him and soon everyone knew of your relationship, despite you not actually making it official at the time. Sound good?”

“Yeah, there was nothing lewd at all last week. Except handholding of course. Sorry to all of our readers! This time will be different though!”

Minerva looks over at Lopsi curiously. “We don’t have any readers. Our conversation is solely between you and me. Legally, I should not be able to divulge any information that is shared during our meetings.”

“Yeah, I know. But I like to think that I’m narrating my own autobiography and every meeting we have is a new chapter. Anyways, back to the story?”

“Yes, whenever you are ready,” Minerva replies. 

“Kiko and I continue dating for the next couple months. We would hang out for a while during school and try to go on at least one date during the weekend. As the weeks went by, Kiko would gradually get more and more handsy with me. 

He would grab and squeeze my ass in the hallways. His hand would rub my thigh whenever he got the chance. During breaks between classes, we would find ourselves a little corner and make out. And I’m talking really intense make out sessions. Full tongue action with my arms draped all over his back and some really sloppy sounds. 

Scarlet didn’t approve of how much PDA that was going on. PDA is public displays of affection by the way. She said he was only doing all of that stuff to make his friends jealous of him. She was probably right since we didn’t do that kind of stuff as much when we went out on dates. I didn’t mind though. I liked the idea of showing that I belonged to him and that he belonged only to me. No one really came up to us saying they didn’t like seeing it either, so I assumed it wasn’t that bad. I was stuck on that honeymoon phase of dating, and all the making out and touching each other had me feeling a certain way.

One day, Kiko invited me over to his house. This was pretty major because it would be the first time I would actually sit down and talk with his parents. I had already met his parents when they came by to pick him up or drop him off at our dates. We never had a real conversation where they got to know me though. Of course, I accepted. The only odd part was that he told me to get to his house by eight in the morning for brunch. Eight in the morning? On a Saturday? Ridiculous, I thought. But, if that’s the time they chose, I wasn’t going to argue about it.

When the day came around, the first thing I noticed was that there were no cars in the driveway or parked on the street, even though there was no garage. My mother asked if we had the right house, but Kiko opened the front door and waved at us. My mother told me to behave myself before I headed over and went into his humble abode for the first time.

‘Hey, babe! You excited for today? I’m so glad I can really meet your parents!’ I exclaimed with a big smile and adding a welcome hug.

‘Y-Yeah,’ he answered without nearly as much enthusiasm. He was looking down at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck rather awkwardly.

‘You don’t have to worry,’ I said reassuringly. ‘I’m sure your parents will love me, and I’ll still think you’re cool no matter how much your parents try to embarrass you. Where are they anyway?’

‘They’re out right now. They probably won’t be back for another hour or so, so it’s just us two for now. Alone…’ he replied. 

I narrowed my eyes as my mind worked its way to a rather obvious conclusion. My boyfriend just invited me over to his place for brunch an hour before I even needed to be there. Not only that, but during that time his parents would not be home to monitor what we were doing.

‘I was thinking maybe we could go upstairs,’ Kiko continued. ‘And, you know, make some good use of our alone time?’ he asked, reaffirming my suspicions.

‘Are you serious, Kiko?’ I said angrily. ‘Did you really just invite me over so you can get in my pants?’ 

‘No! I want you to meet my parents too! I just thought we could use this as an opportunity to… We’ve been dating for a couple months already, and I want to do more with you. I think you’re super hot! You can’t blame me for wanting to touch your insanely sexy body,’ Kiko responded, hoping his compliments would cool me off a bit.

Unfortunately, it worked. I was a real sucker for those kinds of compliments back then. With a sort of half pout, I just rolled my eyes and answered, ‘Okay, fine. I’m pretty interested in doing that kind of stuff with you too.’

‘Really? Great, let’s head to my room!’ he exclaimed excitedly, grabbing onto my hand and rushing me up the stairs before I could change my mind.

His room was about what you would expect from an average guy. Couple of closets, a computer setup, some drawers, and gaming consoles on the side. There were posters on his wall of some basketball players, but obviously I didn’t know any of them. We sat down on his twin-sized bed and didn’t do much of anything for a couple of minutes. Kiko sat there with a stupid smile on his face as if he were waiting for me to do something.

‘So, what now?’ I snapped, still a little irritated at the whole idea.

‘I-I don’t know,’ Kiko responded. ‘C-Can I see your tits?’ he asked nervously.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I stood up to get out of my dress. I bought a new blue dress to look nice in front of his parents. Something pretty, but not too pompous or outgoing. I thought I looked nice in it, but Kiko didn’t say anything about it earlier. On the other hand, his eyes grew big like saucers when I unclothed, stripping down to just my black undergarments. 

I couldn’t help but blush as he ogled at my half-naked body, taking in every curve and bump he hadn’t seen before. I thought about how strange it was to be embarrassed now about exposing my body, but I was completely fine with showing my teacher just a couple years ago. Ignorance is bliss, right? Anyways, I gave him a couple turns and twirls to let him see some more angles of my body. His stupid smile was even wider now as if he were in the middle of his wildest fantasy.

‘Take off your clothes too!’ I exclaimed, giggling a bit. Now that I had committed to the idea and actually got started, I was warming up to getting a little friskier with him.

The hyena hurriedly took off his clothes as well, stripping down to just his underwear. I didn’t know if he expected to me wowed by his body like he was with mine, but he struck a couple of poses while flexing his muscles. He wasn’t particularly muscular, but I did shoot him an impressed look out of courtesy.

We sat down on the bed again facing each other. Another moment passed where we both took in each other’s exposed bodies and considered if we should go even further.

I found some courage, or some idiocy, and managed to bring my hand to my back and unhook my bra. I kept my bra cupped in my hand, not letting it slide off my shoulders to fully expose my breasts. His eyes were mesmerized, staring at my chest with his mouth agape. I almost felt like teasing him and holding him there by never removing my hand, but I knew we were limited on time. Still, I took my time in letting my bra fall off, slowly revealing my bare chest until my tits were fully flopped out in front of him. His face looked like he just learned the truths of the universe. With a little shake of my hips, my chest pillows danced around in his gaze.

‘Wow,’ he muttered as he leaned forward to get a closer look. His face slowly inched closer and closer until I could feel his warm breath graze against my nipple. ‘Can I touch them?’ he asked with pleading eyes. 

I nodded my head in response, resting my palms on the bed and puffing out my chest. With both hands, he cupped each of my breasts firmly in his grasp before giving them a good squeeze. I bit my lip, trying to ignore how damp my underwear was starting to get. 

‘They’re so soft,’ Kiko whispered as if my boobs would disappear if he spoke too loudly. He continued to massage and fondle my breasts, intently watching the meatbags squish between his fingers and reform again. Peering around his torso, I looked towards his crotch to see a rather large bulge forming a tent with his underwear. Despite years since last seeing a cock, my mouth already began to salivate again at the sight. 

‘Eep!’ I inadvertently squeaked as Kiko’s finger circled my nipple. My hand immediately shot to my mouth to prevent any other sounds from sneaking their way out. It was too late though. A smile had already crept on my boyfriend’s face as his fingers began playing with both my nipples, pressing on them and giving gentle tugs. 

However, I remained resolutely silent. The only reason I yelped before was because I was caught off-guard. I wasn’t sure why, but I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing his touch was getting me excited.

Suddenly, he lunged at me, pushing me onto my back. Before I knew it, his face was fully pressed up against my left breast with his mouth sucking on my nipple. I couldn’t help but let out a moan as his warm tongue lapped up my teat. My right one wasn’t feeling left out though as his fingers continued to pinch and circle it. My breathing became heavy as his body hovered over mine, while I slowly began to lose myself in the pleasure of the moment. He switched his mouth to my right side, giving it some oral attention as well. 

A couple moments passed like this where I was relaxing on my back and letting him work his mouth on both my tits. Both my areolae were dripping with his saliva, but it was no match to the wetness around my underside. A light buzz was filling my head, eagerly waiting for each lap of his tongue brushing right up against my nipples.

Feeling satisfied enough playing with my breasts, Kiko sat back and looked at my nearly nude body sprawled out over his bed. His hands slid down my chest and along my stomach until his fingers were curled up along the hem of my panties, ready to bring them down at any moment.

‘Can I?’ he asked, making sure I was alright with moving forward. I nodded my head, not thinking too much about how far we were going in just one day. As my underwear slid down my thighs, the hyena’s eyes lit up again as my bare pussy slowly revealed itself to him, glistening with pre. I kicked my panties off from around my ankles, leaving my body completely exposed. 

‘No pictures,’ I said teasingly with a wink. He chuckled softly before grabbing onto his underwear and pulling them down in a flash. A streak of pink rushed over my eyes as I saw his manhood for the first time. It had a similar size and shape to Mr. Almo’s except with a bulge near the base. I already knew about knots, but it was the first time I had seen one in person.

As I senselessly stared at his length, Kiko suddenly crawled over me. My eyes widened as I felt a somewhat familiar warmness press up against my entrance. I immediately curled up into a feeble position, keeping my hands covered over my slit.

‘What are you doing?!’ I blurted out as Kiko looked at me with a shocked face.

‘We’re not going to go all the way?’ Kiko asked.

‘No, of course we’re not going all the way!’ I yelled furiously. I quickly pushed him off before getting up to grab my panties, hurriedly trying to put them back on.

‘W-Wait, Olivia!’ Kiko uttered, grabbing onto my wrist. ‘Don’t you want to though? I mean, just look at how soaked your panties are.’ My eyes drifted down to the underwear I was holding in my hands to see a huge dark stain on my already black panties. My loins were screaming at me, begging not to think about what was right or wrong. They were whispering in my ear, asking why not if Kiko and I had already gone this far. There was a perfectly fine cock right next to me, eager to plow my insides just like my body wanted. Just say yes, and you’ll both enter a world of pure bliss.

‘No, Kiko!’ I finally managed to get out. ‘We’re not going to do ‘it.’ Not today, at least.’

Kiko looked at me with disappointed eyes, but removed his hold on my wrist nonetheless. I slipped my panties back on trying to hold my livid expression. However, he seemed genuinely distraught that he wasn’t going to lose his virginity like he planned. I just couldn’t help myself when I saw that sad face on him. It was almost as if I kicked a puppy. I rolled my eyes as I let out a sigh.

‘Here, we’ll do this instead,’ I cooed softly, pressing my hand on his chest until he fell onto his back. 

‘Oh?’ he uttered as a smile returned to his face. I returned his smile with my own as I laid myself down between his legs with my face near his crotch. My fingers wrapped around his length before slowly moving upwards until my thumb and forefinger were slick with pre and returning back down the shaft, coating it in the liquid. With my other hand, I rubbed my palm all over the head until it was covered with his warm slime. I turned my head to the side to give Kiko a good view as I stuck out my tongue and licked my palm, gathering all the pre and letting out a satisfied groan. A twitch came from his rod as I gulped to swallow his pre for the first time.

‘That’s way too hot,’ Kiko said breathlessly as he watched with astounded eyes. I couldn’t help but smirk, already well aware of my skills from my time with Mr. Almo. Of course, my boyfriend didn’t know anything about that. The school did a good job of keeping things hush-hush, so my life wouldn’t be ruined publicly as a victim.

For my next trick, I moved my head towards his balls, gently licking his nutsack. Then, with one fell swoop, I stuffed my cheeks full of his nuts, sucking on them as his cock rested on my face. I tried my best to balance his rod on my face, letting his pre leak down between my eyes.

‘W-What the heck, Olivia? You’re way too good at this!’ the hyena exclaimed, hiding his face behind his arm. The compliments only stirred me up more and made me want to show-off all my techniques in giving head.

I gave a couple more good tugs and licks to his balls before spitting them out of my mouth. I grabbed onto his length once more before slowly dragging my tongue all the way up, keeping my eyes locked with his until I reached the tip, finishing it off with a quick kiss. Kiko had no words this time, but the severe throbbing of his manhood was all the confirmation I needed to know how he was feeling. I brought my mouth dangerously close to his cock, making sure he could feel the heat of my breath. His hips moved forward ever so slightly, trying to get closer to my maw. I remained motionless. For a solid minute, I teased him by leaving his tip not even an inch from my parted lips. The anticipation grew in his eyes with every passing second. He wanted me to continue but was too afraid to say it out loud. All he could do was wait until I decided to make my move.

Finally, my head lunged forward and took his cock deep into my mouth until my lips touched his knot. Kiko let out a loud sigh of pleasure, instantly putting a hand on top of my head. My tongue got to work, quickly wrapping and rubbing the sides of his length, making sure to get every last part coated in my saliva. My head reared back again, leaving just the tip in my maw this time for my tongue to swirl around the sensitive head and get a good taste of all the pre coming out. Kiko was squirming now. His body could barely control itself as he drowned in the pleasure of his first blowjob. 

I gave another few thrusts with my head, making sure to slurp as loudly as I could. Then, I slammed my head forward, feeling his tip rub up against the back of my throat. Gagging sounds filled the room as I opened my mouth even more before his knot slipped right past my lips with a pop. I held my position there with my cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. I knew he had to be impressed that I could take his whole package, knot and all. The knot pulsated in my mouth like a heartbeat. My tongue slid all over the bulge as I moaned softly, savoring the taste of his meat.

Suddenly, I felt some hot liquid running down my esophagus. He was already cumming! I slipped his cock out of my mouth, catching the last couple spurts on my tongue.

‘Aww man! I didn’t mean to finish so soon,’ Kiko said disappointedly. As expected of his inexperience, he had a pretty quick trigger. I wasn’t finished though as I stuck my tongue out, making sure he could see his white goo all over my fleshy appendage. With a flirtatious wink, I put my tongue back in my mouth and swallowed before opening up again to show that all the white was gone.

‘No worries. We can do it again some other time,’ I replied as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting it to end so soon. I still had other things I wanted to show, but it might have been better to wait and slowly show off my skills.

‘Wait! Let me get it back up. Then, we can do it one more before my parents come back,’ he exclaimed. The next twenty minutes were filled with his attempts to get his little soldier ready for action again but to no avail. His parents came home, and I spent the rest of the day chatting with them, eating, and watching a movie together. Unfortunately, there wouldn’t be a next time with Kiko.

Within a few days, word had gotten around school that I sucked off Kiko. I certainly wasn’t the one telling all my classmates. The word ‘slut’ and ‘easy’ were being thrown around with my name. I wasn’t having any of that, so I immediately dumped him. He tried to explain that he didn’t expect everyone to find out about it and that he told only his closest friends, but even telling your friends about something like that is a bad sign.

Scarlet was really upset with the whole situation too, but she used her connections to convince everyone that Kiko just made it up and that as her best friend, she knew I was not the type to do something as naughty as that. I did tell her that I actually did give him a blowjob, but like a true close friend, she kept the information between us and even managed to dispel the ‘rumor’ that I ‘knew how to suck it like a porn star.’ 

I couldn’t thank her enough for helping me. I also told her she was totally right about Kiko. He was just some stupid, unconfident guy who used me as a way to grow his popularity. I was angry at first. Like, angrier than I had ever been in my life. But, after I cooled off, I did feel pretty sad. It was nice having a boyfriend. Someone I could openly talk to and go on dates eating nice food, watching movies with, and all that jazz. Even now, I think about dating someone seriously every once in a while. Then, I’m on all fours with six huge cocks surrounding me, and I can’t believe I would ever think about settling down! So stupid! Why settle for one cock when I can have as many as I want whenever I want? Am I right?” Lopsi cackles with laughter as Minerva shakes her head disapprovingly.

“So nothing came out of those rumors?” Minerva asks.

“Well, Scarlet did her best to make sure those rumors stayed as rumors. Of course, there were some people that believed them, but they never approached me about it. I’m sure the label of ‘slut’ stuck to my name in some people’s minds,” Lopsi answers.

“How did your friend manage to do this?”

“She was a lot more social than I was. Could make friends with anybody if she really wanted to. She just had a really big social network that she could go to when she wanted to spread word about something.”

“I see. And how did you feel about your relationship with Kiko overall?”

“It was sweet. I did enjoy our time together, even if the start was a bit fluky. He just was not a very good boyfriend. I mean, a lot of guys talk about what I do in the bedroom nowadays, but back then, that’s just wrong! It creates a bad rep! At least now, I already have that rep and willingly accept it.”

Minerva nods her head in agreement. “This didn’t provide much for how you act nowadays. Is there a big takeaway that I should be taking from this story at all?”

“Not currently, but it’s important later that this happened. Kind of like a butterfly effect or something. Snowball effect? Anyways, the most important thing out of that story were the rumors.”

“Interesting. Well, I’ll see you next week with a new story?”

“Yep!” Lopsi replies excitedly. “And this story is super spicy! Like, jalapeno poppers spicy!”

Minerva chuckles. “I look forward to it. See you next week, Lopsi.”


	7. Babysitting: Part I

“Hello again, Lopsi. Why don’t we get started by letting me know what time in your life we are at now? How big of a jump are we taking?”

“I don’t know like a week or two after I broke up with Kiko? It’s December of the same year if that helps.”

“Oh? I was expecting more of a time skip. Are you sure this tale of yours is important in shaping your life?” Minerva questions.

“Yep! It’s a pretty major part. It just happened to be around right after Kiko and I split,” Lopsi replies reassuringly. 

“Okay then. Please get started.”

“I’ll start off the story with a conversation I had with Scarlet during lunch one day.

‘How do you feel about babysitting my younger sister?’ Scarlet asked out of the blue. I looked around the table waiting for someone else to respond, but everyone else was absorbed in their own conversations. 

‘Me?’ I replied with a stunned face. 

‘Yeah! I mean, you’ll be paid. Maybe like every few days you can come over and look after my sister for a couple hours?’ Scarlet continued.

‘S-Sure! But like, why?’ I stammered, still a little confused about being asked to babysit all of a sudden.

‘Well, you know my mom’s off traveling the world on the national soccer team. That just leaves my dad and I around most of the time. We did have a babysitter before. She was my babysitter too when I was younger, but she went off to college this past summer. We made do over the fall since the school provided travel for my games, but now that the season’s over, I have to find my own way to get to games for the soccer league I’m in. Practices are fine since the training facility is only about twenty minutes away, but games are a bigger issue. We still haven’t found a new babysitter and thought maybe I should ask you since you’re like my best friend and all,’ Scarlet explained, turning her blushing face away at the very end.

I couldn’t help but smile as she called me her best friend. I wish I could have taken a picture of her face right there. She always looked so cute when she was embarrassed!

‘Yeah!’ I answered. ‘I never babysat before, but it can’t be that hard. Just send me the details, and I’ll let my mother know. I should be available whenever since I’m not dating Kiko anymore.’ Suddenly, Scarlet pulled me into a tight embrace. 

‘Thank you so much!’ she exclaimed. ‘You’re a real lifesaver. Don’t worry too much. Ginger’s a real angel. It’ll be like you’re babysitting a doll!’

And that’s how I ended up going over to Scarlet’s house to babysit that Friday afternoon. It was the first time I ever went to her house. Her father turned out to be a rather large Diggersby. I guess all Diggersby’s look round though. Regardless, I did have some questions as to why a soccer superstar would get married to a rotund rabbit like him, but I thought it would be rude to ask.

I’ll spare you the details of the babysitting. I just watched some TV with her, made her some pasta for dinner, and she ran around the yard playing with a soccer ball. Scarlet and her father came back late in the evening, and we chatted for a little bit at the dinner table. Her father didn’t say much, but he did look very captivated with the conversation. Or, at least, that’s what I thought he was captivated with.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand right on top of my upper leg. Scarlet was sitting across from me, so unless her arms got a lot longer at nighttime, there was no way it was her. Alternatively, Mr. Bundo, that’s her father’s name, was sitting perpendicular to me in a much more accessible position.

My eyes glanced over to the Diggersby. He had a straight face like nothing was going on. The hand started rubbing along my leg slowly, inching its way closer to my inner thigh. My eyes returned to Scarlet’s smiling face, blissfully unaware of what was happening beneath the table. Her mouth was moving, but I couldn’t pick up anything she was saying. 

I didn’t know what to do. What was I supposed to do? ‘Hey, Scarlet, that’s really interesting, but your dad is feeling me up right now under the table.’ How was I supposed to say that to her? Now, the hand was buried between my thighs with the fingers dancing all over the meat of my leg. My heart must have been beating a mile a minute. I had no idea how Scarlet didn’t notice the searing red across my cheeks or the sweat slowly forming over my face.

‘I’m glad we got out of the game with a win though. That’s all that matters. I’m going to grab some more water,’ Scarlet said before getting out of her chair and heading to the kitchen.

Now that the opportunity showed itself, Mr. Bundo scooted his chair closer to my side of the table and brought his fingers right to my crotch. As his hand pressed my underwear against my entrance, I could feel just how wet I was. My panties were soaked and I’m sure Mr. Bundo knew just as well. I shot him a small grin and a wink, letting him know it was okay for him to continue. His hand-”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on a second,” Minerva exclaims with a shocked face, a rare moment of the feline showing genuine emotion. “You were enjoying this?”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Lopsi replies enthusiastically. “The idea of my best friend’s dad giving me a feel right in front of his own daughter? That hit me in ways I didn’t even know I was into! I should’ve learned I was a real pervert that day. But yeah, I was totally into it.”

Minerva furiously runs her pencil over her notes, crossing out a substantial amount of work before burying her face in her hands. 

“So, you didn’t feel that you were being sexually assaulted? Being touched when you didn’t want to be?”

“No, I would have just moved my leg away if I didn’t want it,” Lopsi answers in a matter-of-fact tone.

“And all that not being able to hear what your friend was saying and your heart rate rising? That wasn’t because you were scared?”

“What makes you think that? No, I was feeling excited! Like, it was super risky if Scarlet noticed how red my face was or peeked under the table or something,” the rabbit replies, sliding a hand down and underneath her underwear. “Get’s me going just thinking about it!”

Her therapist lets out an exhausted sigh before turning her head to the window. Truly, this Lopunny is one-of-a-kind are her thoughts. The cat takes a moment to contemplate how to approach her client regarding her mindset.

“You are aware it’s not exactly normal for a female, or anyone, to be okay with being touched on their leg by a stranger?” Minerva asks.

“He wasn’t a stranger. He was my best friend’s dad,” Lopsi replies hastily.

“Yes, but you met him just that day, correct?”

“Yep.”

“That’s close enough to being a stranger, Lopsi,” Minerva says with a little frustration in her voice.

“I don’t know!” the Lopunny retorts. “People get pretty loose after a relationship ends. I was still a little emotional after my breakup with Kiko. And Kiko was pretty passive most of our relationship, other than our first date. I liked the assertiveness Mr. Bundo was showing.”

“He was a married man with children.”

“Oh, please. You wouldn’t believe the number of clients I get that show up with rings around their fingers.”

“That’s not-” Minerva starts before taking another long-winded sigh. “Can you at least agree that the way you reacted is not the way you would recommend other girls to act?”

“I don’t see what’s wrong with it. If you don’t like it, just move your leg in the beginning. It’s not like he can do anything anyway. His daughter was right there next to him,’ Lopsi replies confidently.

Minerva rubs both her temples with her fingers to calm herself and not lose her composure. With one final sigh, the therapist decides to move on from the subject and return to the story.

“Fine then. Let’s put that topic aside and return to the story. What happened next? Also, please don’t touch yourself in this room.”

“Whoops!” exclaims Lopsi, sliding her hand out of her pants before shaking off some fluids off her fingertips. “Sorry, I got too excited! Anyways, Mr. Bundo’s hand slid over the hem of my leggings and panties, burying his fingers underneath my clothing as I felt him slowly inch closer and closer down to my pussy. I let out a soft moan as he rubbed my slit, getting his fingers moist with my juices. 

However, before he could really get going, Scarlet came back with a full glass of water. Mr. Bundo’s hand quickly shot back to his lap before Scarlet could notice. 

‘You doing alright, Olivia? You look a little red. Need me to turn down the heat?’ Scarlet asked.

‘Y-Yeah, that would be nice. It is a little steamy in here,’ I replied. 

Nothing happened the rest of the night. Mr. Bundo went to check on Ginger before deciding to hit the hay. Since it was a Friday night, I slept over Scarlet’s house, and my mother picked me up in the morning.”

“For some reason I expected there to be more,” says Minerva.

“Well,” Lopsi continues, “when I got back home, I got cold feet. You know how, in the spur of the moment, you might not exactly think things through? When I actually had time to think about what happened, I don’t think I was okay with it. It felt wrong to do something like that in front of my best friend without her knowing. Especially if we were found out. I think there would be some serious issues with her family if she found out her father was getting handsy with me.

So, when Monday came around and Scarlet asked me if I was still good to babysit again on Thursday, I said, ‘I don’t think I want to babysit again.’

‘What? Why?’ Scarlet asked in a surprise voice. ‘Did Ginger give you trouble?’

‘No! She’s such a sweet girl! I just don’t think babysitting is my kind of thing,’ I answered.

‘Why not? You can tell me if something is wrong, Olivia. I won’t be offended. Did you think my house smelled weird? I’ve been telling my dad there’s a stink coming from the guestroom downstairs, but he just refuses to call someone to check it out.’

I took a moment to seriously consider telling Scarlet about her father. But I figured it would be better if I didn’t cause an issue with her family. If I could go back in time and redo my decision, I probably would have told her knowing how everything turned out.

‘No, that’s not it. I mean, yeah there was a weird smell around that area of the house, but I just… I really don’t want to babysit again. Can you go and find someone else to do it? Please?’ I insisted.

Scarlet shot me a disappointed look before shrugging her shoulders. ‘Well, if you really feel that way, I’ll tell my dad when I get home that we need to find a new babysitter. If we can’t find someone by Thursday, can you still come in?’

‘Yeah, that’s fine,’ I answered, feeling a little bad about leaving them on short notice.

I felt good about myself. I didn’t have to feel guilty anymore and could just move on with my life. Let that moment at her house be a one-time thing. Unfortunately, the very next day, Scarlet came back and requested me once more.

‘So, I talked to my dad, and he said he’ll pay you double if you continue to babysit for us,’ my best friend said.

‘You know I didn’t do it because I was in it for the money, Scarlet,’ I replied. ‘That’s not going to make me babysit again.’

‘Well, I don’t know!’ Scarlet snapped. ‘My dad seems to like you. My sister seems to like you. The money would be pretty good. Like, I don’t know what the problem is, and you won’t tell me.’

My mind raced to try to find the right words to say to calm her down, but it came up blank. We just looked at each other for an unbearably long time with her holding an incredulous glare while I tried to hold my ground with a sheepish grin. When she realized I wasn’t going to respond, she let out a long-winded sigh and shrugged.

‘Look, I think that there are a lot of benefits for you if you sit for my family. Personally, I like the idea of coming home after a game and being able to talk with my best friend. I guess you have your own personal issues with it, so I won’t pressure you anymore. But I want to let you know that it would mean a lot to me,’ Scarlet explained.

At this point, you probably already know that I’m easily persuaded. But in my defense, Scarlet was very convincing when she spoke! It was impossible to say no to her when she really wanted something. So, begrudgingly, I gave in and agreed to continue babysitting her sister.

Actually, I said begrudgingly, but I was a little excited too. Have you ever seriously thought about cheating on a test? There are just a couple questions you don’t know, and a quick trip to the bathroom to look up the answers will solve your problems. Your heart pumps really hard and your palms get all sweaty. There’s a chance you might get caught, but the payoff is so worth it. It’s like a special kind of excitement. There is a goodness and badness to that excitement. At least to me. There’s just a certain pleasure you get when you know you’re about to do something you’re not supposed to. That’s how I would describe my feelings when I went to Scarlet’s house again that Thursday.”

“Very descriptive,” Minerva responds. “However, I can’t say I approve of your final decision.”

“I tried to tell her no! She’s the one that insisted that I keep going to her place,” Lopsi retaliates. 

“Yes. Well, based on your little soliloquy at the end, I can’t imagine you made any more bad decisions once you saw Mr. Bundo again,” Minerva continues. “But I suppose I’ll have to hear for myself next time. Is that right?”

“Yep! Great talking to you again, Minny. See you next week!”


	8. Babysitting: Part II

“Let’s start with a quick recap of what happened last week. You, Lopsi, were asked to babysit your best friend’s little sister. The babysitting went well, however your best friend’s father, Mr. Bundo, touched you inappropriately under the table. You welcomed his touch, but he could not go any further with you since his daughter was there as well. When you returned home, you began feeling guilty about your secret interaction with Mr. Bundo and decided not to babysit again to avoid seeing him. Unfortunately, your best friend, Scarlet, insisted that you continue babysitting to which you reluctantly agreed.”

“That pretty much sums it up!” Lopsi replies.

“Excellent! Then, let’s hear the next part of this story.”

“Right, so nothing really happened while I was at the Bundo household when I went there again Thursday. I wasn’t expecting anything anyway. Unlike last time, it was a school night, so there wasn’t as much time to sit around and chat. However, I knew Mr. Bundo would be driving me back home to save my mother the trip of leaving our house and just driving back.”

“You couldn’t just sleep over like last time?” asks Minerva.

“I probably could have, but my mother was uncomfortable with me sleeping over on a weekday. Plus, it was only like a ten-minute drive, so it wouldn’t be too much of a bother to get me back home.

Consequently, Mr. Bundo and I didn’t talk much until I got into his SUV. Once we hit the road with just the two of us, he took the opportunity to clarify some things. 

‘So, I heard you wanted to stop babysitting,’ Mr. Bundo said in his usual gruff voice. ‘Did I scare you off? I thought you were enjoying my company.’

‘No, I did enjoy it,’ I replied earnestly, ‘but I don’t think it’s right to keep going, Mr. Bundo.’

‘Is that so?’ he answered before taking a hand off the wheel and resting it on my left thigh. ‘But if it’s so wrong, how come it feels so right?’ he continued as he dragged his hand over to my inner thigh. Ignoring his cliché statement, I sat there frozen as I watched his hand slide past my crotch and reach the hem of my pants.

‘I-It’s wrong to do something like this with my best friend’s father,’ I stuttered, feeling my will quickly breaking down at his touch.

My feeble retaliation seemed to only spur him on more as he shoved his hand underneath my panties, resting his fingers over my slit. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt him spread the folds of my entrance.

‘S-Stop!’ I cried out weakly. Even a child would have been able to tell I didn’t mean what I just yelled as Mr. Bundo stuck his middle finger deep into my tunnel. Every little movement of his digit sent tiny jolts through my body. My mind was quickly becoming foggy as lust began to seep into all of my thoughts. His finger continued to dig around in my warm slit, swiftly getting my pussy wet with sex juice.

Suddenly, the car came to an unexpected halt. I hadn’t even noticed how close we had gotten to my home, but judging from the view outside the car window, we couldn’t have been parked more than a block away from my house.

Mr. Bundo gently slid his finger out of my slit and from under my panties completely drenched with my love juice. My breathing had already become ragged with my heart pumping loudly in my chest. My hands shook as I watched him turn off the engine and just look at me. Maybe the shaking was from nervousness or maybe from anticipation. I wasn’t sure. At that point, I was just going with what my body was telling me to do.

‘Why don’t we move to the back?’ he cooed as he opened his door. He didn’t even give me a chance to respond as he opened up the trunk for us to climb in. My whole body was trembling. It’s like I knew in my head that I should just walk the short distance to my house, but my body didn’t want to hear it. Next thing I know, I’m climbing in the back of the car with Mr. Bundo following right behind me. The backseats were already down as if he had planned this all along, providing just enough space for us to get to know each other. It smelled faintly of dirt and sweat, and it was a little hard to see, but I didn’t mind. Mr. Bundo rolled me onto my back before climbing over me, straddling my body as his face closed in towards mine.

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips expecting a kiss, but his head suddenly turned towards the nape of my neck. A loud gasp escaped my mouth as I felt his warm tongue drag along my neck and up right below my ear, sending shivers through my spine. 

‘Does that feel good?’ he whispered in my ear as he licked my neck once more. Meanwhile, his hand was slipping underneath my shirt and crawling its way towards my breasts. 

‘M-Mhmm,’ I answered as his hand reached my bra. He wasted no time in getting his hand underneath the undergarment and grabbing a fistful of tit. Another short yip uttered past my lips as he continued to run his tongue gently all over my neck and cheek while his hand worked over my breasts. He got down on his elbows, freeing up his other hand to rub my waist and belly. His mouth worked over to the base of my long ear before sliding his tongue along the inside of my ear. My body suddenly jolted as if he sent my brain into overdrive from just this foreplay. His experience was quickly overwhelming my young body as it squirmed with pleasure underneath him, and he hadn’t even gotten to my pussy yet. I wanted him to keep going, but my loins were aching for something to be stuck inside.

‘P-Please, let’s continue,’ I mumbled. Mr. Bundo pulled his face away and looked down at me like I was a helpless puppy. I could just barely make out a devilish grin on his face before he began to unbuckle his belt. 

‘You’re a horny little bunny, aren’t you?’ he teased as he continued to free up his cock from his clothing. I didn’t even bother to wait for him as I slipped off my shoes and pulled down my pants and panties myself, tossing my clothing to the side.

‘Whoa! A lot more eager than I thought,’ the rabbit exclaimed. ‘Is this what you want, you little slut?’ he said with a chuckle as he unsheathed his length from his pants. I’m sure the effect would have been a lot more dramatic if there were more light for me to actually see it, but even through the darkness, I could see that he was more well-endowed than the other two cocks I experienced. Maybe only an inch more in terms of length but that thing had a lot more girth to it. I nodded my head wildly, spreading my legs for him before using two fingers to spread the lips of my pussy.”

“Sorry for interrupting. But you were unwilling to let your boyfriend, Kiko, have sex with you, however you were alright with a married man much older than you?” Minerva asks.

“Well, yeah, I guess so,” Lopsi replies. “I mean, Kiko gave me the opportunity to say no to him. I think the difference was that Mr. Bundo made me go with him. Even with Kiko, my body was telling me to just go and do it, but my senses were stronger, at least on that day. Mr. Bundo didn’t give an opening for my brain to really think about it and say no.”

“I see,” says Minerva as her pen appears to circle something in her notes. “Please continue.”

“Mr. Bundo rubbed his length along my slit, getting the whole underside of his shaft slick with my juices. My legs quivered as his tip pressed up against my entrance mixing his slippery pre with mine.

‘Beg for it,’ he said, teasing his tip right outside my tunnel. 

‘That’s a little embarrassing, Mr. Bundo’ I answered earnestly. I felt his tip move away from my slit as his shadow moved down my body until his head was around my crotch.

‘W-What are you doing?’ I asked. Suddenly, I felt something warm and fleshy rub up against my entrance. My head banged against the wall of the car as the unexpected pang of pleasure made my whole body jerk. I had no clue what was coming. This sensation was far better than anything I ever felt when masturbating. His tongue pressed up against my clit, flicking my bean with the tip and expertly swirling his mouth muscle around my most sensitive spot. A very loud moan escaped my lips as my thighs squeezed the sides of his head. The rabbit didn’t seem to mind as he continued to suck and lick my clit. My body seemed to move on its own as one hand jumped to the top of his head while the other began massaging my own breast.

I closed my eyes, letting my whole body soak in the immoral experience. His tongue focused on my clit while a pair of fingers gently grazed along my pussy lips. The floor underneath my rear was quickly becoming damp with my own juices and his saliva. The winter air was frigid around my exposed nether regions, but I hardly cared. I was about to reach my climax, and it would be one of the best I’ve ever had. Just a little more and my body would feel the toe-curling pleasure of orgasm.

Unfortunately, Mr. Bundo had a grasp on that as well as he removed his mouth from my crotch. I bit my lip in frustration as I felt the climax quickly fading away.

‘Why’d you stop?’ I asked agitatedly. ‘I was really close!’

‘If you’re going to finish, you’ll be finishing from this,’ Mr. Bundo replied, sticking his tip right against my entrance once more. ‘Now, are you feeling less embarrassed?’ he teased.

‘P-Please stick your thing in me,’ I muttered sheepishly.

‘Stick what?’ Mr. Bundo asked.

‘Y-Your cock.’ I answered.

‘What about it?’ Mr. Bundo asked, continuing with his teasing as he slid his length slightly deeper inside my tunnel.

‘Please stick your cock in me,’ I said with more authority now.

‘Hmmm… I’m not really feeling it,’ he replied, removing his length from my slit.

I couldn’t take it anymore as my legs wrapped around his waist, preventing him from moving back. ‘Please shove that cock in my pussy and fuck me like the naughty bunny I am!’ I exclaimed loudly. The words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

‘That’s more like it,’ he responded before shoving his length deep into my pussy. 

I swear I must have blacked out for a second. The countless times I had masturbated couldn’t come close to a real cock being shoved inside my raw pussy. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I let out the loudest moan I ever uttered. Hopefully, no one was walking around in the street because they definitely would have heard me. The walls of my slit clamped down on his manhood, refusing to let go as it began to remember his shape.

‘That went in a little easier than expected,’ Mr. Bundo said. ‘I’m guessing this isn’t your first time?’

‘No, it’s not,’ I lied. I’m not sure why, but I would have felt embarrassed if I admitted he took my virginity. It didn’t feel right to tell him about my inexperience. In reality, I might have stuck a cucumber down there every once in a while, ever since I learned the joys of masturbating.

‘That’s unfortunate,’ he replied disappointedly, ‘but I guess that shows how much of a slutty bunny you are.’ His hips reared back, pulling his length out until only the head remained inside me before slowly pushing all the way back in. Another long, drawn-out moan escaped my lips as he went through his motion. Every inch that passed through my insides sent shivers all over my body. Mr. Bundo picked up his pace, thrusting in a smooth, rhythmic motion. Our grunts soon filled the car air, only accompanied by the slapping sounds of our hips meeting each other. 

‘How do you feel?’ asked Mr. Bundo.

‘It feels great, Mr. Bundo’ I answered between panted breaths as he continued to plough my insides.

My breasts pressed up against him as he lowered his torso closer to mine. ‘When it’s just the two of us,’ Mr. Bundo whispered in my ear, ‘call me ‘Daddy’.’ Suddenly, the rabbit picked up his pace, ramming his cock deep in my tunnel in swift piston-like motions.

‘F-Fuck! Mr. Bundo!’ I cried out. My head was spinning as my body began to learn the true pleasure of sex. The car was creaking from the force of the Diggersby’s thrusts, but the noise was being drowned out by various grunts and moans.

‘That’s not what I asked you to call me,’ he growled as his thrusts only grew more powerful, slamming his rod as deep as he could into my chamber. ‘What do you call me?’

‘D-Daddy,’ I stuttered, feeling self-conscious about saying it aloud. 

‘Louder!’ he roared, shifting his thrusts into quick, short bursts.

‘F-Fuck me, Daddy!’ I yelled out before following with a loud groan as my body went through its first sex-induced orgasm. An overwhelming warmth permeated my body, reaching the extremities of my figure and making my toes curl so much that it hurt. I was so light-headed that I would have fainted right there if Mr. Bundo hadn’t kept going. 

My body was much more sensitive now as I felt another orgasm fast approaching. I could tell Mr. Bundo was getting close too as his cock throbbed desperately inside me. As the idea of him finishing inside dawned upon me, the wrongness of it only stimulated me more. The idea of him creampieing his daughter’s best friend, shooting his thick load right into her womb was so intoxicating for me. And with both of us being bunnies, there would be no doubt that he would impregnate me right then and there. In a few months, I would have to go to school with a round belly, filled with the child that was conceived of our immoral lovemaking.

Mr. Bundo’s pace switched again, changing to deep, drawn-out thrusts as he reached his climax. I could have sworn I felt a hot surge of fresh semen about to burst into my pussy, however the rabbit pulled out unexpectedly. Thick, sticky ropes of cum landed all around my entrance and onto my thighs as the Diggersby let out a relieved sigh.

‘That was close!’ Mr Bundo exclaimed. ‘Almost had a really big problem.’ I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as Mr. Bundo crawled over my body until he was straddling my torso.

‘Clean me off,’ he ordered as he grabbed onto his length. I immediately complied, bringing my head forward and slipping the tip into my mouth and sucking down our love juices. 

‘That’s a good girl,’ Mr. Bundo cooed, patting my head as I swallowed his cum. And then we got cleaned up, and he drove me the rest of the way home. My mother wasn’t suspicious at all. She just asked about how the babysitting went. She had no clue that I just became a woman!” Lopsi finishes with a chuckle.

“I see,” says Minerva. “How did you feel about your first time after you went home?”

“Pretty good, actually. It was really satisfying. Like I just learned about something amazing in life that I didn’t know was right there,” Lopsi responds.

“You didn’t feel any sort of guilt or anything like that?” 

“I already told Scarlet I didn’t want to babysit anymore, but she wouldn’t budge. Anything that happened after that was not my fault as far as I was concerned.”

“You can’t put the blame on her. You had every opportunity to deny Mr. Bundo, and you chose not to.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have been in that position if Scarlet had listened to me in the first place. Plus, it’s not my fault her father was into me. But, I mean, can you blame him? I have a pretty smoking bod. Maybe not as much back then, but definitely now!” exclaims Lopsi as she runs a hand over her curvaceous figure.

Minerva shakes her disapprovingly. “Alright, let’s end this here for today and continue next week.”

“Sounds good! See you next week, Minny!”


	9. Babysitting: Part III

“After initially trying to stop any advances from your best friend’s father, Mr. Bundo, you caved into your temptations and gave your virginity to him in the back of a car. In addition, it seems you felt almost no guilt about it afterwards.”

“Guys really like my v-card story! Something about the wrongness of the whole thing really gets them going,” Lopsi says proudly.

“I suppose that the men you meet would show some preference towards things like that. What happens next?”

“The next time I went to babysit went very similarly. Nothing happened while we were at his house but once we were about a block away from my place again, we hopped into the back. This time he was prepared with some protection, since we couldn’t risk him finishing inside me or having his spunk laying around in the car.

‘Did you miss this?’ Mr. Bundo cooed as he unzipped his pants and unsheathed his length.

‘You know I did,’ I responded with a smile as I pulled off my pants and underwear before tossing them off to the side. 

‘You know I did, who?’ he teased while putting a rubber over his shaft.

‘You know I did, Daddy,’ I answered again, putting plenty of emphasis on the final word. After a little maneuvering in the darkness, I managed to lay on my back, legs spread wide apart as I waited for my lover to take his place. I couldn’t believe how horny I was with my pussy already soaking wet.”

“Lover?” Minerva questions.

“Lover in the sense of making love. Not being in love. Anyways, Mr. Bundo had other plans as he grabbed onto my hips and flipped me over until I was on all-fours. My ass was raised in the air as Mr. Bundo took position behind me between my parted legs. My eyes widened as I felt his tip press up against my dripping pussy. I don’t know why, but I suddenly felt a little embarrassed being taken from behind. I was about to say something to him, but the slick head of his cock sliding along my slit blurred any thoughts in my brain. 

‘You’re so wet already, you naughty little girl,’ Mr. Bundo said, giving me a smack on my ass. A light one though. Just to see how I would respond.

‘I was thinking about this the whole car ride, Daddy,’ I answered while shaking my rear in front of him. ‘Your little girl wants to be filled.’

‘I love the way you talk,’ he replied. His tip pressed against my entrance once more with the head of his length slipping into my tunnel. His hands took a firm hold of my hips as he began to slowly thrust forward. We moaned in unison as his cock filled up my insides. I could feel the walls of my pussy being pushed apart as it took inch after inch of his girthy member, happily welcoming their friend’s return from just a few days ago. My fingers kept digging into the floor of the car, trying to find something to hold onto to help relieve all the pleasure seeping into my body. Finally, his hips reached mine as he buried himself deep inside my carnal tunnel.

‘Mmm… so warm. And so tight!’ Mr. Bundo exclaimed, spanking me again with a little more force this time. He pulled his hips back, exposing the rubbered cock, only this time completely covered in my love juices. Much more quickly this time, he thrusted deep inside, eliciting a quiet squeak from my mouth. He continued to pull out in a slow motion before coming back with a swift, powerful thrust. I couldn’t help but let out a small yelp each time, unsure of exactly when his hips would smack against mine. 

Then, I felt his grip around my waist tighten as he pulled back once more. My heart skipped a beat as I instinctively knew what was coming. I readjusted my arms to brace myself, spreading my legs a little bit more for some better penetration. I was just a slutty bunny, and I was willing to let him do whatever he wanted.

Just as my body predicted, my partner kicked it into second gear, ramming his rod much faster than before. My groans of pleasure filled the air, mixing with the clapping sounds of my rear hitting his groin. I couldn’t help but leave my mouth wide open with my tongue lolling out as each balls-deep thrust racked my body with pleasure.

‘You like this, you little slut?’ Mr. Bundo asked between grunts. I could hear him, but my mind was off in another place, focusing only on the waves of sheer bliss running through my body. It was only when he gave my rear a hard smack that I woke up from my daze with a yelp. ‘I said you like this, you horny bunny?’ he asked again.

‘Yes!’ I blurted out. ‘I love it! Fuck me harder, Daddy!’ I shrieked as I felt the burning pain of his spank sear over my asscheek. 

He gave my ass a firm squeeze before really clamping his hands down on my waist. His thrusts became faster than ever, jackhammering my insides as lewd, wet sex sounds echoed around the car. I’m sure the car was making quite a racket outside as well as it rocked back and forth from our lovemaking. We really were just like two rabbits in heat, fucking senselessly to satisfy our own desires.

I was the first to reach the ultimate destination. I buried my face in my arms, trying to fight back the urge to let out a scream as the walls of my pussy convulsed from orgasm. The same overwhelming satisfaction from last time coursed all over my body, numbing my fingers and toes. 

‘I-I’m cumming!’ I exclaimed, trying my best to thrust back in rhythm with my partner. Mr. Bundo acknowledged my remark by giving me another round of rough spanks, hard enough to leave marks in the morning. The pain only added to my pleasure though as he continued to ravage my insides.

Mr. Bundo didn’t last much longer after that. I was still in a daze from my climax when his thrusts shifted to long, deep motions. Suddenly, my legs were lifted in the air as Mr. Bundo picked up my lower body for one final thrust. A long groan of satisfaction passed his lips as I felt the end of the condom fill up with his spunk. Even through the rubber, I could feel the steaming hot warmth of his release. My mind wandered to the thought of him finishing in me raw, completely flooding my womb with his cum. I knew he couldn’t, but something in me desperately wanted him to creampie me and impregnate me with his babies.

After a few moments of us just panting in the darkness and basking in the aftermath of our climaxes, the rabbit finally moved back and removed his length. My hips sank to the ground, spasms running through my spine as my pussy tried to regain its former shape. I could hear Mr. Bundo fiddling around to take the rubber off before pulling on his pants. I needed a little more time to recover as a very enjoyable warmth still resonated in me. 

‘C’mon. Put you pants on. We got to get you home,’ said Mr. Bundo. Talk about no sympathy! I could barely feel my toes, and he was hurrying me away right after giving him a good time. Reluctantly, I picked myself up off the floor with a groan and put on my clothes before heading back home.”

“Was there anything particularly compelling about this experience?” Minerva asks with a confused tone.

“Yeah! It was my first time doing it from behind,” Lopsi replies happily.

Her therapist lets out an annoyed sigh. “Anything other than that?”

“Hmmm… not really?”

“Please refrain from telling any stories that weren’t of significance.”

“It was significant! Doing it doggy-style is very significant, Minny. There’s just something different about being taken from behind and making love like animals,” Lopsi argues.

“I don’t…” Minerva starts before deciding not to finish her sentence. “Well, I suppose it did help paint a picture of what Mr. Bundo was like. However, please skip over the rest of the sex scenes until something significant happens in your normal life, not your sex life. Is that alright?”

“Fine, but you’re missing out! You know, if I wrote a book about all my sex experiences, it would probably be a best-seller. Actually, I would have too much for one book. It would take at least six books to write them all out. I would run every tissue company into the ground because they wouldn’t be able to keep up with the demand from all my readers jerking to me!”

“Let’s get back on track,” Minerva interjects, not wanting to stray too far from where the conversation was supposed to be. “What happens next?”

“Mr. Bundo and I did it a few more times in the car over the next couple of weeks. We really got to know every inch of each other’s bodies during that time. Even though he didn’t really look it, he knew how to get a girl’s body going. It wasn’t long before my pussy started instinctively getting wet once Mr. Bundo and Scarlet returned home from her soccer game.”

“Did Scarlet catch on at all?” asks Minerva.

“I don’t think so. There was one time when I accidentally called her father ‘Daddy’ out of habit when he asked me for a glass of water or something. Scarlet’s eyes got really big and was like,

‘Did you just call him ‘Daddy’?’ Scarlet asked.

My heart froze as I realized what I just said. I looked over at Mr. Bundo to see if he would help me out, but he didn’t do anything at all. I could feel the heat rushing to my face as my brain worked up an excuse as quickly as I could.

‘W-Well, you know, I’ve been over so many times and your dad has been so nice to drive me home whenever I babysit, I figured we might be close enough for me to call him ‘Daddy’!’ I said, fumbling over my words more than a couple of times.

‘That’s not really normal, Olivia,’ Scarlet answered as she gave a look that showed she wasn’t buying what I was saying.

‘I mean, I didn’t grow up with a dad. So maybe it feels better for me to look at your dad as a father figure?’ I replied, saying whatever words came to mind.

‘Oh, that’s true,’ said Scarlet, immediately backing down. She probably didn’t want to come off as inconsiderate and wanted to avoid the awkward topic of me growing up with just my mother. ‘I guess it’s fine if you feel that way. Can you at least call him ‘Dad’ instead of ‘Daddy’? It’s just kind of weird since… well, you know why.’

‘Of course!’ I exclaimed, chuckling nervously. And then I started to call him Dad whenever Scarlet was around. However, it did feel like she was looking sideways at us whenever it was just us three together after that incident.”

“I see,” Minerva says, “other than that, any other people get a clue on what was happening?”

“Nope. It was just our little secret between the two of us,” Lopsi answers with a mischievous smile. “Anyways, then Mrs. Bundo came back for the holidays. Not only that, Scarlet’s soccer league took a break as well. So, I didn’t have to come over anymore to babysit. Or so I thought. It was just a few days into Christmas break when I got a call from Mr. Bundo. I had to do a double-take when I first read the name. It was the first time he called me! I had his phone number saved for emergency reasons if something happened to Ginger while I was babysitting, but I never had the need to call.

‘H-Hello?’ I answered nervously, unsure of what to expect.

‘Hey, Olivia!’ Mr. Bundo answered from the other side. ‘Are you busy tomorrow? I was wondering if you could come over to babysit?’

‘I should be free tomorrow,’ I replied. ‘But I thought Mrs. Bundo was home? Did something happen?’ 

‘I’ll fill you in on the details tomorrow. Can you come by around noon?’ he asked, dodging my question.

‘Y-Yeah, I should be able to come over around that time.’

‘Great, see you tomorrow!’ he exclaimed, hanging up before I could answer with my own farewell. And just like that, in less than thirty seconds, I had to go babysitting again!”

“Just to be sure, this part of the story is important correct? And not in a sexual way?” Minerva inquires.

“Yeah, it’s important for what you want to know,” responds Lopsi.

“Great! Why don’t we continue next week then?”

“Sure! I should be able to wrap up the whole thing next week too.”

“Sounds good! See you next week, Lopsi!”


	10. Babysitting: Part IV

“The first thing I noticed when I went to the Bundo household was that the SUV Mr. Bundo usually drove me in wasn’t in the driveway like it normally was. My mother didn’t seem to notice though as she dropped me off, telling me to have fun babysitting before driving to work. 

Mr. Bundo greeted me at the door. When I stepped inside, it was eerily quiet. Usually, Ginger would run over and give me a big hug, or Scarlet would come downstairs with her soccer gear for a quick chat before her game.

‘Where’s Ginger?’ I asked Mr. Bundo.

‘She’s with her mother. Same with Scarlet. They’re all together for a girls’ day out. Shouldn’t be back until sometime tonight,’ the father answered.

‘Why’d you tell me to come over to babysit then? There’s no one here!’ 

‘I think you know exactly why I called you here,’ Mr. Bundo replied, stepping close to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. My heart began to thump as I quickly realized what it meant if we were the only two people in the house. All alone together for the whole afternoon. With a whole house to work with instead of the cramped backseats of a car.

His hand slipped from my waist down to my ass and gave a firm squeeze through my leggings. A smile slowly crawled on my face as he continued to squeeze my backside, digging his fingers closer and closer to my crotch. I was already starting to leak some juices just from his touch.

‘Why don’t we take this upstairs?’ he whispered in my ear. I nodded vigorously, hardly able to contain my excitement for a whole afternoon of lovemaking. Mr. Bundo went up the stairs as I followed closely behind. I could see the queen-sized bed at the end of the hallway in the Bundo parents’ room. The soon to be home of two rabbits fucking each other silly, completely drenching the poor sheets in sweat, saliva, and cum. In my twisted mind, a great personal milestone of making love with a man in the very bed where he sleeps with his wife was about to be achieved. 

However, Mr. Bundo suddenly turned into another room. Scarlet’s room. I peered inside with a confused look. The room was the same as always except with Mr. Bundo sitting on her bed, patting the spot next to him for me to sit. I obliged and took the spot with a puzzled look still on my face.

‘Are we going to do it here?’ I asked.

‘Yes! I’m worried my wife might notice something if we were to try anything in our room,’ he answered.

‘Oh! That makes sense. What about the spare room downstairs?’

‘…It has a weird smell in there,’ Mr. Bundo said after a pause.

‘Oh, that’s true. It’s probably more comfy here anyway,’ I said with a nervous chuckle. When it was just the two of us like this, we only really talked about sex and not much else, so it felt a little uncomfortable having a somewhat normal conversation. Especially knowing that the chitchat would soon be replaced with moaning and panting.

‘Why don’t we get started?’ I asked, trying to move off of this awkward phase as quickly as possible.

‘Actually, I was thinking we could do things a little differently. Would you mind putting this on?’ interrupted Mr. Bundo, pulling out a pair of Scarlet’s shorts and a soccer jersey. ‘You should be able to fit since you’re about the same body shape as Scarlet. I have a thing for girls in athletic wear. Explains why I fell in love with Scarlet’s mother!’ he continued, adding a nervous chuckle at the end.

‘S-Sure?’ I answered hesitantly, taking the clothes into my hands before a strangely sour smell hit my nose. I took a quick whiff of the shorts before pulling my head away in disgust. ‘Did you wash these?’ I asked, nearly yelling the question.

‘No, sorry. We haven’t done the laundry yet. These are the only pair laying around right now. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind,’ he replied.

‘I would rather not wear this,’ I said while handing the clothes back to him. 

‘Please! We won’t get another opportunity like this for a while. Maybe never! I want to make this as special as possible,’ he pleaded with desperate eyes, pushing the clothing back towards me.

‘Mmm… fine,’ I answered, finding myself unable to resist his begging. I fought through the sweaty stench of the clothing and within a couple of minutes, I was fully adorned in Scarlet’s soccer uniform. I had to admit, I looked pretty good in it. In another life, I might have been an athlete just so I could model in the uniforms!

‘You look great,’ Mr. Bundo said, caressing my waist as he brought me over to the bed again. ‘I think I’m twice as hard now just seeing you in that outfit.’

‘I’d like to see that,’ I flirted back while adding a seductive wink, eager to get the ball rolling.

‘Why don’t you find out?’ With that, the rabbit spread his legs and unbuckled his belt as he sat down on the bedside. He rested his hands on the bedsheets and looked over at me, signaling me to do the rest myself.

Almost instinctively, I traced my tongue in a circle over my lips before getting down on my knees in front of him. My fingers worked to unbutton his pants before slowly sliding down the zipper. I could already see the bulge through his clothing, and it only made me more excited as I hastily pulled down the top of his underwear. His meatstick flopped out in front of my face, instantly hitting my nostrils with another pungent smell. I reared my head back a bit, not expecting such a strong musk. Oddly enough, the smell got me even more excited. Something that smelled so sickly was about to be put into my body over and over again all afternoon. I don’t know what about that thought got me even more worked up. I brought my head back in and took a deep whiff. The scent rattled my brain, nearly overloading my olfactory sense as I almost passed out. 

Deciding not to mess around too much longer, I opened my mouth wide and shoved the rod deep down my throat. The taste was almost as strong as the smell, messing up my thoughts even more as I began to suck hard. 

‘You’re better at this than I expected,’ Mr. Bundo cooed. ‘I guess you really are experienced.’

‘Mhmm…’ I muttered, slowly sliding my head back and forth along his rod. I kept my eyes glued to his, just as I was trained to do a couple years prior. My hands massaged his balls, playing with them in my fingertips as my drool slowly slid down his shaft and onto his meaty sack. His tip would pierce the back of my throat every time my face reached his base. And with this girth, you could easily see the bulge traveling back and forth along my neck. 

‘Damn, you’re such a good girl. You’re daddy’s good little girl,’ the Diggersby muttered as he rested a hand on my head. He brought his head back, looking up at the ceiling as his hand gently guided my head along his length. With our eye contact now broken, I closed my eyes and focused more on working my mouth. I dragged my tongue all over his shaft, particularly around his sensitive tip as I continued to thrust my head. Every once in a while, I would take it out and slap my cheek with the wet meatstick, letting spittle and pre fly over my cheeks. I couldn’t help but dig one of my hands into my pants to relieve myself as the other worked to stroke his length. I couldn’t believe how soaking wet I was from just giving head. Turns out that the weeks of raunchy and intimate car sex really made my body responsive to sexual acts. 

‘I’m getting close!’ I heard above me. My hand worked overtime as it stroked as quickly as it could along his shaft, while I moved my mouth over to his tip to work over the sensitive head. His groans filled my ears as his hands grabbed onto my head to keep it in place. I kept my mouth wide open as he took control, thrusting furiously into my throat. Before I knew it, a piping hot stream of freshly made cum filled my mouth, puffing out my cheeks as I let the sticky mess pool inside my maw. The amount proved to be too much though as I felt the liquid starting to drip out. So, with one giant gulp, I swallowed the impressive load, shivers running through my spine as I felt his hot semen work its way down my throat right to my stomach. I could almost feel the sticky fluid glue onto the sides of my throat, coating my whole windpipe before slowly oozing down.

‘That was amazing… you’re really something else’ the rabbit said between panted breaths before pulling his cock from my lips. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, smiling a bit from his praise. I got back on my feet, placing my hands on the hem of my shorts, ready to pull them down for the next part of our little session.

‘Thanks, but I hope that mouth isn’t the only one going to be fed today,’ I flirted as I began to strip off my shorts.

‘Wait!’ Mr. Bundo suddenly blurted out. I paused with the clothes already down at my knees before I pulled them up again. 

‘Is something wrong?’ I asked.

The Diggersby looked around the room nervously, taking some time before answering my question. It was the first time I ever saw him look anxious around me. ‘Would you mind if we do a little bit of roleplay?’ he suddenly asked.

‘S-Sure,’ I answered, ‘I’ve never done it before, so I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it. But I’m definitely willing to try! What are you thinking of for a roleplay?’

‘Could you roleplay as… as Scarlet?’ Mr. Bundo asked with a stutter.

My heart must have skipped a beat when I heard that. Even in my lustful stupor, my brain was able to raise the red flags. I suddenly became a lot more conscious of the fact that I was wearing Scarlet’s soccer uniform. Her unwashed uniform, I should remind you.

‘And who will you be roleplaying as?’ I asked as casually as I could.

‘I’ll just be myself…Scarlet’s father!’ he answered with a nervous chuckle. I must have given him quite an incredulous look as he immediately buried his face in his hands.

‘I know I’m sick!’ he cried out. ‘What kind of father looks at his own daughter this way?’

There are not too many things quite as awkward as having a grown man cry in front of you, especially after you just had his cock shoved in your mouth. I was never really good with these kinds of situations, so I just sat down next to him and patted his back as he whimpered helplessly into his hands. I probably should have felt more repulsed at the time but seeing him like this skewed my thoughts. I was also still quite horny which didn’t help.

‘There, there. I understand. Scarlet is smoking hot! And she probably looks a lot like Mrs. Bundo in her younger days! It’s understandable that you might find yourself a little excited when you’re around her,’ I said in an awkward tone.

‘Y-Yes! You get it!’ Mr. Bundo answered excitedly, raising his face from his hands. ‘I would never touch her! But I can’t help but see Mrs. Bundo’s younger body when I look at Scarlet. I can’t ask my wife to roleplay as our daughter though. Could you imagine that conversation? That’s why I was hoping that maybe you would be able to roleplay as her.’

‘Makes sense to me,’ I exclaimed. He didn’t seem like the type to force his way with Scarlet. And Scarlet also definitely didn’t seem like the type of girl that was sexually abused. She would probably kick any guy’s ass if they tried to lay a finger on her, even if it was her dad! ‘I don’t mind roleplaying as her. If anyone knows how to act as her, it would be her best friend!’

‘Really? Thank you so much!’ Mr. Bundo replied happily, his emotions swinging rather quickly to the other side of the spectrum. ‘Do you think we can start now? I think my little friend and I are ready.’

‘S-Sure! We can start!’ I said hesitantly.

‘Great! Let’s make it so Scarlet just returned from a game. I’ll come into the room in a bit to check up on her, and we can make it up from there,’ the rabbit explained before darting out of the room and closing the door behind him. He must have been really eager to do this. Or he didn’t want to give me enough time to change my mind.”

“You understood that this was wrong and yet you still decided to go through with it?” Minerva asks.

“Look, there’s a huge difference between thinking about doing a crime and actually committing one. I’m sure you’ve thought about stealing a particularly nice pair of shoes or running a red light when you’re in a hurry. It’s not like he would actually do it with Scarlet, so he just went for the next best thing,” Lopsi reasoned.

“I guess I can understand that train of thought. Although, ideally, you wouldn’t have those kinds of urges at all. You didn’t feel that it went up against any of your morals or values at the time?”

“I mean, I was already sleeping with a married man who also happened to be my best friend’s father. As you can expect, my morals were pretty low. Incest is another notch down, but it’s not like it was the real thing! We were just roleplaying! Plus, now that I’m a professional, you would not believe how many guys hire me to do that kind of roleplay with them.”

“A professional?” Minerva asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah! Sleeping around is my profession. I get paid for it, so I’m a professional. And I’ve been told many times that I’m the best in the business,” Lopsi replies with a flirtatious wink.

“I suppose, by definition, that is true. Please continue with the story.”


	11. Babysitting: Part V

“‘Scarlet? I’m coming inside.’ Mr. Bundo entered the room, closing the door behind him and waiting for my response.

‘H-Hey, Dad!’ I finally managed to blurt out after a short pause. I felt pretty confident coming into this that I would do a good job acting as Scarlet, but now that I was actually trying to do it, I didn’t know what to say! How was I supposed to know how Scarlet was like when it was just her and her father?

‘How are you feeling? You played really well today,’ Mr. Bundo continued, helping guide me along the conversation.

‘Thanks, Dad. I’m feeling a little sore, but nothing a good night’s rest can’t fix!’ I answered.

‘That’s not good. Is there anything I can do to help?’ the rabbit asked as he sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. My brain worked furiously to try and figure out what to say next, but nothing that came to mind felt right. Roleplaying was a lot harder than I thought! Seeing my uncertainty, Mr. Bundo added, ‘How about I give you a massage to help your tense muscles?’

‘That sounds pretty good!’ I replied, seeing how he wanted to get the mood started. ‘Let me just take a quick shower first, so I’m not reeking of sweat.’

‘You don’t need to shower. I don’t mind the smell at all. I mean, I smell it every day in the car! Just lay down on your bed, and we’ll get started,’ said Mr. Bundo as he patted the middle of the bed.

With a nod, I laid down flat on my stomach. Mr. Bundo climbed over me, straddling my waist before lifting the jersey up to my armpits. A shiver ran through my spine as I felt his fingers gently caress my sides. His palms pressed into the small of my back as he began kneading my backside. To be honest, I would have been surprised if Scarlet wouldn’t be alright with this. It felt really nice! His hands worked over my shoulders and all along my back. I was even starting to fall asleep when I felt his hands getting dangerously close to my ass.

‘You’re getting a bit low, aren’t you, Dad?’ I called out. I wouldn’t have minded the massage going on a little bit longer, but I knew the next part was going to feel even better.

‘I got to work on the tailbone too. And your glutes. They’re probably under a lot of stress from all that running around,’ Mr. Bundo cooed before grabbing a handful of my ass in each of his hands. I couldn’t help but let out a yelp, moaning softly as he squeezed my asscheeks roughly. 

‘Mmm… fine! Just don’t put your fingers anywhere weird!’ I retorted.

‘I won’t. Don’t you trust your Daddy?’ Mr. Bundo replied with a chuckle. ‘But, now that I think about it, I’m not giving as good of a massage through these shorts. I’m just going to pull them down a bit.’ Before I could even reply, his hands grabbed the hem of my shorts and yanked them down to my knees.

‘W-Wait, Dad!’ I cried out as I tried to block his view of my rear with my forearm. ‘Don’t do that! It’s embarrassing…’

‘Oh, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before when you were younger,’ Mr. Bundo responded nonchalantly before brushing my arm away. ‘You’ve certainly grown a lot since then though.’

The rabbit started to massage my exposed rear, deliberately keeping his thumbs close to my crotch. I had a hard time holding back my moans, especially as I felt his thumbs gently grazing against the folds of my pussy.

‘Y-You’re touching someplace weird,’ I muttered.

‘What was that?’ he teased as he slid a thumb into my slit. His thumb was completely soaked in my fluids as he pulled it back out and rubbed the sticky substance between his fingers. ‘Are you alright? You’re leaking quite a bit down here.’

‘Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. You know this is wrong,’ I said in an irritated tone.

‘If you know it’s wrong, why haven’t you stopped me?’ he whispered as he knelt down towards my ear. ‘If it doesn’t feel good, just say it.’

I grumbled under my breath as I continued to play the role of my best friend. ‘Mom’s going to be really mad when I tell her about this…’

Suddenly, a pair of fingers plunged deep into my tunnel, forcing a lewd moan from my lips. They dug around my insides, loosening my tight entrance as he wriggled his digits all around my carnal walls. ‘Your mom isn’t going to find out about this, now will she?’ Mr. Bundo whispered threateningly in my ear. ‘I think I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.’

The father finally removed his hands from my rear as he climbed off me. The sound of an unbuckling belt rang through my ears, followed closely by the sound of unzipping. The next thing I knew, my hips were raised into the air and I felt something long and hard resting between my asscheeks. 

‘W-Wait, Dad!’ I cried out as Mr. Bundo spread my legs and took his place right against my rear. ‘This is taking it too far!’

‘Feel free to stop me,’ he replied calmly before leaning in close to my ear again. He grabbed his length, rubbing it along the folds of my dripping pussy and coating it with my love juices. ‘But you want this, don’t you?’

‘Ahh…’ I muttered as I felt his tip press up against my entrance. I could barely hold myself back from moving my hips and shoving his cock inside by myself. Roleplaying was fun and all, but it sure took a while to get to the main course! ‘I want it…’ I murmured quietly.

‘What was that?’ Mr. Bundo asked while rubbing the head of his length against my slit.

‘I want your cock inside me, Dad!’ I said more loudly, raising my rear and spreading my legs even further to show my eagerness.

‘That’s what I thought,’ the rabbit responded. ‘Just one thing though,’ he continued while putting on a condom and lining his length up to my slit. ‘As long as we’re on this bed together, you’ll be calling me ‘Daddy’ from here on out.’ With one swift, fluid motion, he placed his hands on my hips and bucked them forward. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he plunged his entire length deep into my slutty pussy. I didn’t even get a chance to regain my composure before he started ramming his dick through my insides. Every thrust sent a jolt of pleasure through my spine, melting my brain with ecstasy. Nothing would have felt better for me than to bury my face into the pillow and let the large rabbit fuck me from behind without a worry in the world. But that would have been unfair to him.

‘Y-Yes! Fuck me, Daddy! This feels better than I ever imagined!’ I cried out, using what little brainpower I still had to continue with the roleplay.

‘Better than you imagined? You’ve wanted this the whole time, you damn slut!’ growled the rabbit before slapping my ass hard. A loud yelp echoed through the house. We weren’t sneaking around in the back of the car on a suburban street like some sleazy teenage couple anymore. We had an empty house to be as loud as we wanted, and I was going to take full advantage.

‘I-I admit it! I’m just a slutty rabbit that wanted her daddy to fill her with his big manly cock ever since she was little!’ I yelled between pants. Mr. Bundo was thrusting noticeably harder than usual, rocking the whole bed to the point where I was surprised it wasn’t breaking. I couldn’t tell if he was holding back in the car or if he was just more excited from the roleplay, but I could already tell I wasn’t going to be feeling my legs by tomorrow.

‘You whore!’ roared Mr. Bundo, punishing me with a series of spanks. ‘I didn’t know I raised such a slutty little girl!’ 

‘I’m sorry, Daddy!’ I blurted out before taking a quick mental break. I had already lost track of the amount of times I came. His forceful thrusts were just too much for my sensitive pussy, and he showed no signs of stopping. My ass was hitting his hips so hard, I couldn’t tell if he was pulling back or if I was bouncing off from the impact. Regardless, I tried my best to move my hips in rhythm with his thrusts, tightening my walls around his cock to help get him to release. ‘B-But I’m not a whore! My tight, little pussy is reserved for Daddy only!’

‘That’s how it should be. You’re going to be my personal cumdump from now on,’ the father answered. Finally, I felt his cock throb inside me, begging for its first climax. The thrusts changed to shorter, quicker thrusts as the rabbit placed both hands on my waist again.

‘Yes! I’ll be a fucktoy for Daddy and Daddy alone!’ I exclaimed. I turned my head back, making sure we locked eyes before I said as seductively as I could, ‘Now fill up your Scarlet with your cum, Daddy~’

That seemed to bring him over the edge. His thrusts became a lot more desperate as his body ached to fill his daughter substitute with his seed. Finally, with one intense thrust, Mr. Bundo pushed his cock as deep inside my pussy as he could and let out a massive load. ‘Oh, Scarlet!’ he cried out as I felt the rubber fill up inside me, warming my insides with his freshly made cum. Another couple of thrusts packed the condom to dangerous levels. Thankfully, the rabbit was finished, otherwise the whole thing might have burst inside me.

We stayed in our positions for a few moments, basking in the glory of the aftermath as we caught our breaths. Mr. Bundo had a hard time pulling out the loaded condom from my tunnel and when I saw it, I absolutely understood why. The tip was completely filled, all the space in the bubble completely plastered with thick, creamy cum. 

I rolled onto my back, only to feel the sheets cling onto me from all the sweat. The covers were already tainted with our sweat and other bodily fluids with a particularly drenched spot right under where my pussy was before. My partner laid down next to me, joining me in catching our breaths as he tied up the used rubber.

‘That was amazing,’ the rabbit exclaimed, ‘It might have even been the best sex I ever had.’

A stupid grin appeared on my face from his lascivious compliment. I gave a married man the best time he ever had. Even more than his own wife! And I couldn’t disagree with him either. He was on a whole another level today.

‘You’re going to have to wash the sheets,’ I responded with a chuckle. Somehow, it always felt easier talking to him after sex.

‘Don’t worry, I was planning on it,’ he answered before crawling over me. He spread my legs and rested his length right on my slit. Immediately, his cock started to harden again as he grinded his hips against mine. Clearly, he was raring to go as much as possible today. And I was just starting to get sensation back in my toes!

‘Do you get back up this quickly with Mom?’ I asked, continuing the roleplay as my best friend. My legs wrapped around his waist as his fully-erect cock pressed its tip against my entrance, begging for another trip inside. ‘Or is fucking your daughter just that exciting for you?’

‘Between you and your mother,’ Mr. Bundo said as he squeezed my breast from under the jersey, ‘it’s not even close. I can’t even imagine touching your mother again after having a taste of your perfect body.’ And with that, the rabbit plunged his length inside me again, piercing my sensitive tunnel once more.

‘Ahh, Daddy!’ I moaned loudly. My hands gripped the sheets around my head, keeping my body steady as he began to thrust with long, deep motions. I-”

“Are the rest of these details really important for me to hear?” Minerva interrupts.

“Um… not really. But my clients love hearing how I got my daddy kink! They always tell me to go into detail when I bring it up,” Lopsi retorts.

Minerva responds with a roll of her eyes followed by a sigh. “I’m sure your clients love hearing all of the details, but I don’t think they’re necessary for the session. Can we maybe skip to why this was an important event in your life?”

“Oh, fine. I’ll skip the spicy details. We kept going all afternoon, just as planned. By the end of it, the covers were completely soiled and the whole room reeked of sex. My brain was so messed up from the pleasure by the end of it, I completely forgot about the roleplay and was just constantly shouting different variations of ‘Fuck me, Daddy!’ while moaning nonstop. Condoms were splayed all over the room. Every time a rubber was filled up, Mr. Bundo would just toss it somewhere in the room and put on another. My legs were so wobbly, I actually needed to be carried to the car when I was going back home. I didn’t hear anything from him or Scarlet, so I assumed our tracks were covered up, and we would be in the clear. 

The problem came when I went back to school. I said good morning to Scarlet, but she just gave me a disgusted look and walked away. I was really confused. Just a couple days ago, we called each other saying ‘Happy New Year!’ and had a nice conversation about how our winter breaks were going. And that was a few days after the private meeting with her father! 

I tried to approach her again, but she just walked away from me faster. All of my friends huddled closer around her, shooting menacing glares in my direction. A lump came in my throat as I realized I had just been outcast. Now that I thought about it, everyone in the hall seemed to be keeping their distance from me too. Everywhere I looked, the students would immediately turn their gaze away from me as if making any kind of eye contact would be blasphemous.

‘Scarlet!’ I finally cried out, doing my best not to break out in tears. My best friend stopped and turned to finally look at me. I saw nothing but contempt in her eyes. She knows. That was the only thought that came to mind. I struggled to find out what I was going to say next. How did she find out? Did she tell everyone else? Were we still friends?

It was like a screen covering my eyes had just shattered, and I could finally see the wrongness of the whole situation clearly now. All of the sneaking around, the nights in the back of the car, the countless orgasms. It was all exciting, and it felt so good. But that would all come to an end once Scarlet found out, and it was only a matter of time before she did. And the pain that followed would be much worse than any pleasure that sex could provide. 

My eyes were darting about wildly. I was starting to hyperventilate, and a cold sweat began to cover my body. My whole body was shaking, and my legs felt like they were going to give at any moment. I had never been so scared in my life. My mouth had a hard time forming words as I tried to say something to Scarlet. But my mind had a hard time figuring out what to say, so my mouth didn’t know what to say either.

‘I’m sorry,’ I finally managed to get out. It felt like every student in the hallway was holding their breath waiting for Scarlet’s response. There was nothing I wanted more in the world than her forgiveness. For her to acknowledge my regret and accept my apology. And for one moment, I really thought she would.

I didn’t hear what she said next. Or my ears chose not to. I’m sure she said it loud and clear because I could see everyone’s reactions to her words. A mixed array of shocked faces, applause for her, and mocking laughs at me. It was only two words, but those two words sealed the end of our friendship. I don’t know when I started crying, but tears were flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks. My legs gave out under me as I slumped to the floor, bawling like a newborn baby while Scarlet walked away.

‘Fuck you.’”


End file.
